Kann man sich wirklich ändern?
by paranoider Androide
Summary: Teilweise depri, aber da kann man auch anderer Meinung sein. Sie ist zumindest anfangs so ausgelegt. [Charadeath][DMHG]
1. Behind blue eyes

**D****isclaimer: Wie immer, nix meins! **

**(Das erste Kapitel wurde leicht umgeändert, da Songfics auf dieser Seite nicht mehr erlaubt sind. Ihr könnt das original Kapitel aber auf www _dot _livejournal _dot _com _slash _users _slash _chroniclesof42 finden. (Übrigens nicht mein Livejournal))**

**Ich finde, das die Fic ziemlich depri ist, deshalb eine Warnung:**

**Sehr depressiv, wer das nicht mag, sollte es nicht lesen .**

* * *

_Wer hätte gedacht, dass es einmal so weit kommen könnte._

_Dass ich, der unantastbare, mir nichts mehr wünschen würde, als fliehen zu können, fliehen zu können aus meinem bisherigen Leben._

_Aber ich habe nicht einmal die Kraft, mich zu entschuldigen, mich bei allen zu entschuldigen, denen ich über die Jahre wehgetan habe._

_Ein Wunder, dass es überhaupt noch Leute gibt, die mit mir reden.  
Aber sie tut es nicht.  
Wie könnte sie auch?_

_Ich habe zu viel zu ihr gesagt, dass sie zu Recht verletzt hat.  
Habe sie zu oft als Schlammblut beleidigt._

_Aber hat sich in diesen Jahren überhaupt einer gefragt, was in mir vorgeht?  
Hat jemand geahnt, dass ich eigentlich anders sein möchte, als ich es bin?_

_Keiner hat es geahnt, keiner konnte es ahnen.  
Ich wusste es doch selber nicht – und will es mir immer noch nicht eingestehen, doch ich muss._

_Ich muss es, weil es sie gibt, weil ich sie liebe._

_Aber sie wird es nie erfahren, ich würde mich lächerlich machen, würde meine Familie verraten – und ich bin feige, viel zu feige, leider._

_Jemandem weh zu tun, ist einfach, aber sich zu entschuldigen, sich zu ändern, alles, was man vorher nie gemacht hat zu tun, ist schwer, zu schwer für mich._

_Mir bleiben nicht viele Möglichkeiten._

_Ich könnte so weiter machen wie bisher. Als der arrogante, verwöhnte Slytherin.  
Aber das will ich nicht. Ich kann nicht weiterhin so tun, als ob ich keine Gefühle hätte, als ob alles an mir abprallt.  
Denn das tut es nicht. Niemand kann sich vorstellen, wie weh es mir tut, wenn sie eine abfällige Bemerkung gegen mich fallen lässt.  
Meine einzige Hoffnung, dass es ihr genau so weh tut, wenn ich sie verletze, ist längst erloschen._

_Wenn sie sich vorstellen könnte, erkennen könnte, dass ich anders bin, anders, als sie bisher gedacht hat...  
Aber selbst dann hätte ich keine Chance bei ihr, ich weiß, dass es gut so ist;  
wie könnte sie mit mir eine Zukunft haben?  
Wie könnten wir eine Zukunft haben, wenn ich keine habe._

_Der andere Weg, den ich wählen kann, ist viel schwerer zu gehen – ich kann es nicht.  
_

_Ich habe mich noch nie entschuldigt, werde mich auch nicht entschuldigen.  
Ich werde mein Leben nicht für eine hoffnungslose, ja fast eine unerlaubte Liebe ändern._

_Es gibt nur einen Weg, den ich gehen kann, ohne mich zu verraten, ohne irgendjemanden zu verraten.  
Er ist leicht und doch schwer zu gehen._

_Vielleicht wird keiner um mich trauern, vielleicht werden sich alle, vielleicht wird sie sich freuen, mich tot zu sehen._

_

* * *

_

**Wie wärs jetzt mit nem review? Ihr habt doch erkannt, um wen es geht, oder?  
**


	2. Kapitel 0, sozusagen

Okay, eigentlich war die FF ja als Oneshot gedacht, aber da ihr ja nun eine Fortsetzung wollt - selbst schuld ;-)

Ich habe noch nicht angefangen zu schreiben, also könnt ihr noch Vorschläge machen bzw. mir helfen.

Soll die Story ein Happy end haben oder nicht?

Keine Sorge, ich sag nicht, was sie nun haben wird, aber ihr könnt ja einfach mal schreiben, was ihr wollt und ich gucke mal, ob das mit meinen Vorstellungen (die leider gerade abwesend sind) übereinstimmt.


	3. Kraftlos

**Danke an alle meine reviewer! So viele reviews auf einmal hab ich noch nie bekommen!  
Deshalb schreib ich jetzt auch weiter, ich hoffe, dass es ungefähr euren Erwartungen entspricht und ihr mich nicht killt! Ich weiß, dass es ziemlich kurz ist, aber immer noch besser, als garnichts, oder?  
**

**An Lola Stepp: Stimmt, ich hab auch daran gedacht, das als Abschiedsbrief zu schreiben, aber fand es dann besser seine Geadnken zu schreiben.**

**An Marvinlebt42: Du hast ja recht, aber vielleicht tut er es doch...**

**An Ninaissaja: Vielleicht komme ich ja auf das Angebot zurück. Danke für das Vertrauen, ich hoffe ich enttäusche dich nicht ;-)  
**

**RoryElli: ich hatte ja auch erst gedacht, dass ich da aufhöre.**

**An Plappertasche: Ich liebe es halt, depri-ffs zu schreiben. Da würd eigentlich nen Happy end nicht so passen, aber bis jetzt ist noch alles offen...**

**An Fliedermaus: Dein Wunsch ist erfüllt, wie du siehst.**

**An SurvivEr333: Finde ich auch, irgendwie. Naja, mal schaun, wie ichs dann nun wirklich mache.**

**An princess brady : Das mit dem schnell weiter machen ist immer so ne Sache...**

* * *

„_Verdammt!  
Schon wieder genug Zeit zum Nachdenken…_  
…_was gäbe ich darum, wenn es endlich vorbei wäre._

_Und ausgerechnet sie hat mich gefunden!  
Sie hat mich gesehen, schwach, so schwach, wie ich mich nie jemandem zeigen würde…_  
…_auch nicht ihr._

_Ich kann mich kaum bewegen, doch das ist auch kein Wunder, schließlich kann ich Tränke brauen, die ihre Wirkung nie verfehlen. Im Gegensatz zu Potter, diesem kleinen Miststück._

_Immer sind sie zusammen.  
Wie gerne würde ich nur ein einziges Mal mit ihm tauschen._

_Doch dann würde ich nicht mehr zurückkehren können…_  
…_ich wäre nicht stark genug, in mein Leben zurückzukehren, das habe ich inzwischen begriffen._

_Au! Das tut verdammt weh!_

Der blonde Junge beißt die Zähne zusammen, als er versucht, seine Lage ein wenig zu verändern. 

_Jetzt bloß nicht weinen, auch wenn die Schmerzen wirklich höllisch sind!  
_

_Hätte ich doch bloß einen anderen Trank genommen!  
Einen, der sofort tötet, der nicht erst den ganzen Körper lahm legt.  
Aber die Zutaten hätte ich nicht besorgen können._  
„_Also hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen, Draco!"_

_Langsam kann ich es in dieser Haltung nicht mehr aushalten.  
Doch wie soll ich mich schon groß bewegen, wenn meine Beine gelähmt sind?  
Wenn ich kaum Kraft habe, die Augen zu öffnen?_

Schweißtropfen bilden sich auf seiner Stirn. Seine Augen sind immer noch geschlossen. Wie oft hat er schon versucht, sie für einen Moment zu öffnen, ist dann aber immer kläglich gescheitert?

_Ich höre Schritte.  
Kommt die alte Heilerin wieder?  
Hat sie nicht schon längst bemerkt, dass ich nicht gesund werden will?  
Denn eigentlich ist es hier sehr angenehm.  
Ich laufe ihr nicht ständig über den Weg und muss mich nicht andauernd beherrschen, damit ich nicht Potter und dem Wiesel an die Kehle gehe.  
Sie zu beleidigen reicht völlig, das weiß ich genau – leider!_

_Ich spüre nicht, wie meine Bettdecke zurückgezogen wird, ich kann es mir nur denken._

_Eigentlich habe ich nur Schmerzen, doch ich spüre nichts._

_Jetzt wird sie meine Verbände wechseln.  
Vielleicht auch nicht, ich weiß es nicht._

_Ich versuche wieder die Augen zu öffnen, scheitere aber kläglich._

Die Heilerin bemerkt, das leichte flattern seiner Augenlieder.  
„So ist es richtig, Mr Malfoy! Sie können es doch! Sie werden es schaffen!"

_Eine leise Stimme dringt zu mir durch. Ich kann sie nicht verstehen, aber ich kann mir gut vorstellen, was sie sagt.  
Sie wird mir versuchen Mut zu machen, mir erklären, dass es nicht aussichtslos ist.  
Dass ich überleben werde, weiß ich selber, schließlich habe ich den Trank gebraut und kenne seine Wirkung, seine Nebenwirkung und seine Schwachstellen._

_Meine einzige Hoffnung ist, dass sie sie nicht kennt, dass sie mich vielleicht nicht heilen kann, dass sie nicht auf die Idee kommt, den einzigen zur Hilfe zu rufen, der mich hundertprozentig heilen kann._

_

* * *

_

**Anregungen, Morddrohungen usw. bitte als review verpackt, schicken!**_**  
**_


	4. Im Wald

**Erstmal Danke an alle reviewer (Sternchen)freu(Sternchen)**

**An RoryElli: Ja, sie hat ihn gefunden.**

**An flantermaus: mal schaun, aber schön, dass du weiter ließt!**

**An Ninaissaja: Vielleicht kommen die Morddrohungen ja jetzt? Ginny hätte es auch sein können, da hatte ich garnicht dran gedacht. **

* * *

Der Wald, durch den er ging, war dunkel. Doch das störte ihn nicht. 

Im Gegenteil, dort, wo andere Leute schon längst vor Angst zitternd wieder umgekehrt wären, hielt er sich am liebsten auf.

Er sah die Bäume sich im Wind bewegen, doch er konnte den Wind nicht auf seiner Haut spüren.  
Er wusste, dass es kalt war, doch auch das fühlte er nicht.

Das einzige, was er fühlte war, dass er zu ihr musste.  
Wer sie war, wusste er nicht.

Er verschnellerte seine Schritte. In seiner Eile bemerkte er nicht, dass es angefangen hatte zu regnen, und spüren konnte er es nicht. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon gegangen war und machte sich auch keine Gedanken, wie er jemals wieder aus dem Wald herausfinden könnte. Seine schnellen Schritte trugen ihn einfach weiter in den Wald hinein. Auch darum, in welche Richtung er gehen musste, machte er sich keine Gedanken. Er wusste es einfach.

Erst, als er eine Gestalt an einem Baum gelehnt sitzen sah, blieb er stehen.

Er spürte, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte.

Langsam ging er wieder los, bis er schließlich gut einen Meter vor dem Mädchen stehen blieb.

Sie sah auf. Er schätzte sie auf etwa acht oder neun Jahre. Aber er konnte sich auch täuschen.  
Sie hatte blondes Haar.  
Alle in seiner Familie hatten blondes Haar, doch er kannte das Mädchen nicht.

Er spürte bloß, dass er sie kennen musste, kennen musste, wie eine Person aus seiner Vergangenheit.  
Die feinen Gesichtszüge des Mädchens kamen ihm vertraut vor, zu vertraut für seinen Geschmack.

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch aus seinem Mund kam kein Laut.

Das Mädchen musste über seine kläglich Sprechversuche lachen.  
Hinter ihrem Lachen versteckte sie nichts, es war frei, frei, wie ein Vogel.  
Mit ihrem Lachen kamen auch seine Gefühle wieder:  
Er spürte wieder den Wind auf seiner Haut und die Kälte, die langsam an den Füßen hoch kroch und den Regen, der ihn schon ganz durchnässt hatte.

Nur dem Mädchen schien der Regen nichts anhaben zu können.  
Ihre Kleider und ihr Haar waren trocken.

Er wollte sich zu dem Mädchen herunter beugen, doch plötzlich verschwand es.  
Es war, als ob es sich in Luft aufgelöst hätte. Er sah sich um, doch er konnte das Mädchen nicht entdecken.

Mit seiner Hand griff er dorthin, wo sie eben noch gesessen hatte, doch da war nur Luft. Keine kalte Luft, nein, es war, als ob der Stelle, an der das Mädchen gesessen hatte, die Kälte nichts anhaben konnte.

Er wollte sie rufen, doch er brachte immer noch keinen Laut aus seinem Mund.

_Jetzt nur keine Panik kriegen!_

Doch zu seinem Erstaunen, breitete sich keine Panik in ihm aus. Vielmehr hatte er das Gefühl von Freiheit und Wärme.

Ein Gefühl, das er vorher nicht gekannt hatte.

* * *

** Sorry, dass es so kurz ist, krieg ich trotzdem nen review?**  



	5. Der Brief

**Irgenwie bin ich gerade nicht so in Stimmung fürs depri-schreiben, das Resultat seht ihr ja. **

**An Lola Stepp: Dein Wunsch wird noch erfüllt werden (zumindest teilweise). Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung, wie lang die ff wird, schaun mer mal ;-)**

**An Marvinlebt42: Und ich weiß auch schon wer es ist (komisch! ;-))**

**An flantermaus: Hermine wird auch noch auftauchen, keine Sorge. Bin mal gespannt, ob du recht hattes mit deiner Vermutung wer das Mädchen ist. **_  
_

_

* * *

_

_Dieser Traum…_

_Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich geträumt habe, aber irgendwie hat mir dieser Traum, die Lust zum Leben wiedergegeben.  
Das Gefühl hatte ich seit langem nicht mehr:  
Was gäbe ich drum, jetzt einfach aufstehen zu können!_

_Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, wovon ich geträumt habe!_

_Vielleicht habe ich ja von ihr geträumt?  
Aber warum sollte mir dann der Traum Kraft geben?  
Dann wäre ich doch eher deprimiert oder so etwas in der Art._

Der blonde Junge öffnet langsam die Augen.

_Um mich herum ist es dunkel, aber das macht nichts!  
Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich es schaffe die Augen zu öffnen!_

_Ich will mich zur Seite drehen und auf die Uhr schauen, doch dazu reichen meine Kräfte nicht.  
Frustriert schließe ich die Augen wieder. Anscheinend ist es noch mitten in der Nacht._

_Oder vielleicht doch nicht?_

_Ich höre Stimmen vor der Tür.  
Ich erkenne sie sofort:  
Die eine gehört Madame Pompfrey, die andere meinem Lieblingslehrer.  
Ich höre, wie die Tür geöffnet wird und wie Schritte sich nähern._

„Ich bezweifele, dass er Ihnen zuhören geschweige denn auf Sie reagieren wird."

„Lassen Sie das mal meine Sorge sein! Und jetzt würde ich gerne mit ihm unter vier Augen sprechen!"

_Ich höre wie sich eine Person wieder entfernt und kann mir gut vorstellen, dass sie wütend mit den Augen rollt.  
Ich muss fast grinsen: Snape ist manchmal wirklich unhöflich!_

„Hör zu Draco! Ich weiß, dass du mich hörst, also tu nicht so! Ich gebe dir jetzt die einzige Chance, ins Leben zurückzukehren. Ich habe den Gegentrank dabei. Du kannst dich entscheiden: Leben oder Sterben  
Aber entscheide dich jetzt! Ich weiß, dass du dich umbringen wolltest, aber vielleicht willst du doch weiterleben. Selbst wenn du nicht wegen dem Schlammblut weiterleben willst, vielleicht dann wegen Clarisse?"

_Woher weiß er von der Sache mit Hermine?  
Warum bringt er jetzt Clarisse ins Spiel?_

_Er ist so sensibel wie ein Werwolf!_

_Ich will ja weiterleben, aber kann er nicht wenigstens so tun, als ob ihm auch was daran liegt?  
Schließlich war er oft genug total besorgt um mich, wenn ich nur ein klein bisschen verletzt war.  
Warum jetzt nicht?  
Jetzt, wo ich das wirklich gebrauchen könnte?_

„Also, wenn du leben willst, öffne die Augen!"

_Woher weiß er, dass ich die Augen öffnen kann?_

Der Zaubertränkelehrer blickt gebannt in das Gesicht, des Jungen. Er versucht, sich keine Anspannung anmerken zu lassen, doch ein guter Beobachter kann genau die unruhigen Regungen in seinem Gesicht erkennen.

Endlich öffnet der Slytherin die Augen. Zwar nur ein kleines Stückchen, doch das reicht, dem Lehrer. Er nimmt blitzschnell die kleine Flasche hervor und flößt seinem Schüler den Inhalt ein. Dann steht er auf und verlässt den Raum; vielleicht, damit keiner sein erleichtertes Gesicht sehen kann.

_Dieser Trank schmeckt widerlich, aber das habe ich ja geahnt.  
Leider dauert es noch ein bisschen, bis ich mich wieder bewegen kann, sonst könnte ich diesen ekelhaften Geschmack los werden…  
Es ist immer noch anstrengend, die Augen lange offen zu halten, also schließe ich sie wieder._

_Als ich fast eingeschlafen bin, höre ich wieder Schritte.  
Ich ahne, dass Madame Pompfrey wiederkommt, öffne die Augen aber nicht.  
Sie tritt an mein Bett._

„Hören Sie! Professor Snape hat ein Gegenmittel gefunden. Es schmeckt zwar nicht besonders, meint er, aber damit werden Sie leben müssen!"

_Sie gibt mir auch einen Trank, der allerdings nach Erdbeeren schmeckt._

_Ich muss innerlich grinsen.  
Da lässt Snape sie doch tatsächlich glauben, dass es dieser Trank ist, der mich retten wird.  
Naja, eigentlich kann mir das ja egal sein, zumindest bin ich jetzt diesen widerlichen Geschmack los!  
Ein wenig bin ich ja erstaunt, dass er sie mir noch einen Trank geben lässt, der den widerlichen Geschmack vertreibt.  
So viel Mitgefühl hätte ich Snape dann doch nicht zugetraut. _

_Irgendwie hat mich der Trank müde gemacht. Ohne es zu merken, schlafe ich ein._

_

* * *

_

_Ich bereue meine Entscheidung zu leben immer noch nicht, auch wenn ich nichts geträumt habe, an das ich mich erinnern kann. Ich spüre immer noch die gleich Kraft, wie direkt nach dem Traum.  
_

_Langsam öffne ich die Augen._

_Zu meinem Erstaunen fällt mir das gar nicht mehr schwer. Ich versuche meine Kopf zu bewegen – und siehe da: es klappt._

_Ich richte mich auf. Ich habe einen wahnsinns Hunger; hoffentlich kriege ich gleich Frühstück._

_Ich erschrecke mich ein wenig, als es an die Scheibe klopft. Wer schickt mir schon eine Eule?  
Noch dazu in den Krankenflügel?_

_Nein! Hoffentlich hat meinen Eltern keiner etwas von meinem, okay, nennen wir es ruhig Selbstmordversuch, erzählt! Dann kann ich mich auf was gefasst machen._

_Aber das ist nicht die Eule von meinen Eltern, die da ungeduldig ans Fenster klopft._

_Mir bleibt nicht anderes übrig, als das warme Bett zu verlassen und ihr zu öffnen – obwohl Eule in der Krankenstation eigentlich verboten sind._

_Aber Madame Pompfrey war schon immer sehr großzügig._

_Die Eule fliegt erst eine Runde im Raum, bevor sie sich auf meinem Arm niederlässt.  
Ich gehe erstmal mit ihr zum Bett zurück, bevor ich sie genauer betrachte._

_Sie ist eher unscheinbar, also kann sie schon mal nicht einem aus unserer Familie gehören.  
Wir legen schließlich größten Wert auf Aussehen._

_Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass sie mir schon die ganze Zeit ungeduldig in die Hand pickt._

„Ist ja schon gut! Ich lese den Brief ja gleich. Aber kannst du mir sagen, von wem du kommst?"

_Ich wundere mich ein wenig, dass die Eule auf meine Frage nickt. Aber wahrscheinlich war das nur Zufall!_

_Also gut, der Brief._

_Er ist gut versiegelt, irgendwie kommt mir das Zeichen bekannt vor, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr genau erinnern, woher ich es kenne._

Draco,

vielleicht kannst du dich nicht mehr an mich erinnern, aber an Clarisse erinnerst du dich bestimmt.

Du hast damals sicher geahnt, dass ich sie mit mir genommen habe, als du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist. Ich war damals schon alt, und bin natürlich nur noch älter geworden.

Kurz und gut: Langsam geht mein Leben zu Ende und ich möchte Clarisse nicht sich selbst überlassen, wenn ich sterbe. Schließlich ist sie noch klein. Ich bitte dich daher, auf sie aufzupassen, denn du weißt, dass sie nicht zu euren Eltern zurück kann.

Kannst du nächsten Samstag nach Hogsmeade kommen?

Clarisse bekommt meinen Tarnumhang, sodass ihr zusammen unbemerkt ins Schloss kommt.

Vielleicht findest du eine Lösung, aber nimm sie bitte solange zu dir, ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch lebe.

Jeff

* * *

**okay, vielleicht klappts ja mit hypnotisieren: Pendel nach rechts schwing, nach links schwing...  
du wirst willenlos und schreibst mir nen review! **


	6. In Hogsmeade

**So, jetzt lasse ich auch mal wieder was von mir hören bzw. lesen**

**An sarah.easy : du wirst es ja jetzt erfahren.**

**An flantermaus: Habe euch doch lange warten lassen, ich weiß...**

**An RoryElli: Danke:-)**

**An Ninaissaja : Wer weiß... ;-)**

* * *

_Hm, das war ja seltsam! Unser alter Butler kann sich noch an mich erinnern?  
Ich dachte er hätte Alzheimer._

_Aber okay, ich sollte vielleicht erstmal meine Gedanken ordnen._

_Gut, er wird bald sterben, aber das war schon klar, als meine Eltern ihn gefeuert haben._

_Schön: Er hat also Clarisse tatsächlich mitgenommen._

_Einerseits werde ich ihm ewig dafür dankbar sein; wer weiß, ob sie sonst bei uns überlebt hätte, aber andererseits kann man sich nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich meine kleine Schwester vermisst habe. Ja, ich, der arrogante Slytherin, habe noch mehr Gefühle, als bisher gedacht!_

_Ich vermisse sie, um genau zu sein, immer noch, aber mit der Zeit habe ich gelernt, damit umzugehen. So, wie ich mit allem gelernt habe umzugehen, was von mir in den letzten Jahren verlangt worden ist._

_Da fällt mir ein: Nächster Samstag ist morgen und Jeff hat keinen Treffpunkt genannt._

_Wie soll ich morgen nach Hogsmeade kommen, wo ich doch eigentlich noch mindestens eine Woche hier bleiben muss?_

_Es gibt nur eine Person, die mir dabei helfen kann._

_Und er wird mir helfen, er hängt an Clarisse genauso, wie ich._

_Ihn hätte ich sowieso einweihen müssen. Denn, kann mir mal jemand erklären, wie man unter Snapes Augen ein achtjähriges Mädchen durchfüttern soll? Geschweige denn unter den Augen der Slytherins, die ganz sicher keine Gelegenheit auslassen würden, um ihren „König" zu entthronen. Es gibt genug, die liebend gern meine Position hätten. Um genau zu sein alle außer einer!_

_Dieser eine ist Blaise Zabini. Ich kann übrigens immer noch nicht verstehen, wie der nach Slytherin gekommen ist. Und zu allem Übel ist er auch noch nett zu mir!_

_Ich meine, wie kann jemand einfach nur nett zu mir sein, ohne Untertan oder Schlampe zu sein?_

_Was bleibt mir da anderes übrig, als auch nett zu ihm zu sein._

_Aber vielleicht hat das jetzt auch Vorteile. Er teilt sich mit mir ein Zimmer und würde so oder so mitkriegen, wenn ich Clarisse irgendwie durchfüttere. Also kann ich ihm es gleich sagen._

_Und, das ist die Lösung, er wird mit mir nach Hogsmeade kommen. So muss ich auch keinen von meinen Gorillas, wie Granger sie immer nennt, im Schlepptau haben._

_Womit wir wieder beim Thema Granger wären._

_

* * *

_

_Wo bleibt Zabini bloß? Wir haben uns um Punkt drei verabredet. Jetzt ist es schon zehn nach!_

_Anscheinend bin ich doch der einzige, der Wert auf Pünktlichkeit legt._

_Ah, da kommt er. Das wurde auch langsam Zeit! Ich kann hier schließlich nicht ewig warten. Früher oder später hätte mich ein Lehrer entdeckt, der nicht Snape heißt._

_Achja, Snape: Ihm ist es zu verdanken, dass ich jetzt überhaupt hier bin._

_Ich hoffe nur, dass es Madame Pompfrey lange genug ablenken kann!_

_So, wir gehen los._

_Nicht, den üblichen Weg._

_Wir gehen einen Geheimgang von den Slytherins. Das ist vielleicht nicht ganz in Dumbledores Sinne, aber wen kümmert der alte Kauz schon?_

_Wir sind es halt gewohnt, dass wir überall hindürfen, wann immer wir wollen._

_Falls also einer Lust auf Butterbier hat, was bei Slytherins allerdings selten vorkommt, können wir so nach Hogsmeade._

_Ob Snape davon weiß?_

_Ich glaube nicht. Er ist Dumbledore gegenüber ziemlich loyal._

_Aber egal._

_Wir kommen unbemerkt in Hogsmeade an. Jetzt müssen wir bloß aufpassen, dass uns keiner bemerken, der nicht absolut zu mir hält._

_Also dürfen wir nur den Gorillas begegnen – und die sind in Hogwarts geblieben. Wäre ich eigentlich bei dem Wetter auch, doch heute hat der Regen was Gutes. Kaum jemand ist auf der Straße. Die meisten sitzen in einem Café oder sind bei Zonko's._

_Sie Slytherins sind wie üblich in einer der wenig belebten Seitenstraßen in, ach so unheimlichen Läden._

_Aber woher will man sonst bitte Jahrhunderte alte Zehennägel eines ungarischen Hornschwanzes kriegen, die in Schlangenblut eingelegt wurden?_

_Ich habe Blaise vorgeschickt, damit er guckt, ob er jemanden sieht._

_Ich hatte gesagt, ich wollte überlegen, wo Jeff denn sein könnte, aber ehrlich gesagt: Ich habe keine Ahnung._

_Vielleicht meinte er tatsächlich den Eberkopf, als er mir vor meiner ersten Abfahrt nach Hogwarts sagte, auch wenn ich den Pub nicht betreten würde, weil mich seine Besucher zu stark an meine Eltern erinnern, könnte es sein, dass ich ihn dort mal anträfe._

_Die ersten Male, als ich in Hogsmeade war, bin ich in alle Pubs gegangen, auf der Suche nach ihm. Doch nie habe ich ihn gefunden. Aber jetzt habe ich wieder Hoffnung. Es ist plötzlich, als ob mich ein Magnet auf die Straße zieht. Ich stoße beinahe mit Blaise zusammen, will ihn schon anschreien deswegen, doch mir wird gerade noch rechtzeitig bewusst, dass er nicht wie die Gorillas ist._

_Er will etwas sagen, doch bevor er dazu kommt, packe ich ihn am Ärmel und ziehe ihn mit mir in Richtung Eberkopf.  
Er sieht mich fragend an, sagt aber keinen Ton, bis wir beim Eberkopf ankommen.  
Durch die Tür kann ich ein paar Slytherins sehen, nur Jeff sehe ich nicht._

„Kannst du mir vielleicht jetzt erklären was das Ganze soll?"  
„Wirst du schon sehen, komm, wir müssen weiter!"

_Irgendwie zieht mich mein Gefühl zur heulenden Hütte.  
Schon auf der Hälfte des Weges sind wir klitschnass. Blaise scheint das mehr auszumachen als mir, aber er meckert nicht.  
Wieder eine gute Eigenschaft an ihm. Warum ist der Kerl denn verdammt noch mal nach Slytherin gekommen?_

_Als wir nur noch knapp hundert Meter von der Hütte entfernt sind, sehen wir zwei Gestalten auf uns zukommen._

_Granger und das Wiesel._

_Die haben mir gerade noch gefehlt!_

_Ich zerre Blaise mit mir hinter ein Gebüsch. Aus irgendeinem Grund haben die beiden uns noch nicht entdeckt. Sie gehen vorbei. Wir wollen wieder hinter dem Gebüsch hervor kriechen, da hören wir eine Stimme:_

„Draco, warte!"

_Wir drehen uns erschreckt um. Hinter uns steht ein alter Mann. Erst bei genauerem Hinsehen, bemerke ich, dass das Jeff ist._

_

* * *

_**Okay, ich versuchs ohne hypnotisieren: Rettet die Wale, findet Nemo, schreibt ein review!  
**


	7. Clarisse

**Jetzt habe ich mich wirklich beeilt. Aber es kann ein bisschen dauern, bis ich wieder was hochstelle, muss nämlich für Latein lernen.**

**An Ninaissaja: Doch, sie ist blond...aber ein Engel?**

**An Flantermaus: Schnell genug? ;-) **

* * *

„Oh, Jeff",  
_mein Gott, viel bescheuerter kann man sich ja nicht anhören! Aber er hat mich wirklich erschreckt!_

„Schön dich zu sehen! Wolltest du nicht alleine kommen?", der alte Mann deutet auf den Begleiter des blonden und sieht ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Das ist Blaise, Blaise Zabini! Er teilt mit mir ein Zimmer."  
„Also ein Slytherin"

_Bitte Blaise, bleib ruhig! Jeff verdammt nochmal! Kannst du nicht einfach deine Klappe halten?_

„Jeff, er ist okay. Wo ist Claire?",_  
ohne es zu bemerken habe ich Clarisse doch tatsächlich wieder bei ihrem Spitznamen genannt._

„Sie wartet im Wald, ich wusste nicht, ob ich dich tatsächlich alleine treffe. Kommt mit!"

_Wir folgen ihm. Was bleibt uns auch anderes übrig?  
Blaise sieht mich sauer an. Ich kann es ihm nicht übel nehmen.  
Jeff hat einen ganz schön schnellen Schritt drauf, für einen alten Mann. Ich habe schon lange die Orientierung verloren aber Jeff geht zielstrebig weiter. Hinter mir höre ich die Schritte von Blaise. Mich wundert ja, dass er immer noch mitkommt. Ich hätte schon längst alle zusammen geschrieen und wäre verschwunden.  
Irgendwann kommen wir auf eine Lichtung. Jeff sieht sich suchend um.  
Hat er jetzt auch die Orientierung verloren?  
Ich hoffe nicht, denn langsam kann ich es kaum erwarten Claire wieder zu sehen.  
Sie wird mächtig gewachsen sein._

„Clarisse! Komm raus! Draco ist hier!"

_Ich schrecke hoch, als Jeff anfängt zu rufen._

_Von irgendwo höre ich ein Lachen. Moment mal! Ich habe es schon einmal gehört! Das ist das Lachen, aus meinem Traum. Die anderen haben es anscheinend nicht gehört. Habe ich es mir denn nur eingebildet?  
Jetzt meine ich auch zu wissen, wo Claire ist. Ich gehe einfach los. Blaise sieht mich erstaunt an, folgt mir aber. Ob Jeff bemerkt hat, dass ich weitergehe, weiß ich nicht.  
Ich drehe mich kein einziges Mal um. Mir ist es egal, ob wir je wieder aus dem Wald finden.  
Es regnet immer noch.  
Wir kämpfen uns durch Gebüsch und über umgefallene Baumstämme.  
Ich habe ein ziemliches Tempo drauf. Blaise keucht hinter mir schon._

„Sag mal, wie weit willst du eigentlich noch weiter ziellos herumrennen?

_Kann der nicht mal die Klappe halten? Ich renne nicht ziellos herum!  
Ich spüre, dass wir bald am Ziel sind.  
Hier irgendwo muss sie sein!  
Nach ein paar weiteren Metern, sehe ich eine Gestalt auf einem Baumstamm sitzen. Ich werde noch schneller.  
Ein Mädchen von etwa acht Jahren sitzt dort._

„Claire?"

_Sie schaut auf, sieht mich erstaunt an und lacht._

„Ich kenne dich nicht!"

_Das tut weh! Sie muss sie sein! Ich erkenne mir vertraute Züge in ihrem Gesicht, sie hat sie gleiche Haarfarbe wie ich. Es geht nicht anders, vor mir sitzt meine Schwester!_

„Du kennst mich schon, du kannst dich nur nicht an mich erinnern!"

_Wie soll man einem achtjährigen Kind erklären, dass es hier seinen Bruder vor sich hat._

„Jeff sagt, ich soll nicht mit Leuten reden, die ich nicht kenne!"

_Gut erzogen ist das Kind, das muss man Jeff lassen!  
Toll, und was soll ich jetzt machen?  
Hilfe suchend drehe ich mich zu Blaise um. Der lacht nur._

„Wenn du dich jetzt sehen könntest! So einen Blick hast du ja nicht einmal bei Granger drauf!"

_Woher weiß Zabini bitte die Sache mit Granger? Mit einem wütenden Blick ist es jetzt nicht getan. Dann ist es für ihn klar, dass es stimmt. Außerdem habe ich jetzt andere Sorgen.  
Wir müssen irgendwo Jeff herzaubern! Anders wird sie mir nicht glauben, dass ich ihr Bruder bin.  
Warum habe ich nicht auf Jeff gewartet? _

„Clarisse! Lass uns zu Jeff gehen, er sucht dich schon!"

„Draco, darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich keine Ahnung habe wo wir sind? Und dein Orientierungssinn ist gleich null!"

_Warum mischt sich jetzt Zabini wieder ein? Außerdem, das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht! Wer hat bitte Claire gefunden?_

„Heißt du Draco?"

_Das sieht wirklich niedlich aus, wenn mich Claire so anblickt!_

_Ich nicke._

„Mein Bruder heißt so. Jeff hat gesagt, er will mich zu ihm bringen. Aber ich will nicht zu ihm. Ich will bei Jeff bleiben!"

_Wie schafft es dieses Mädchen nur, mir mit ihren Worten immer wieder weh zu tun?  
Ich reiße mich zusammen und versuche Zabini nicht anzusehen. Der grinst bestimmt wieder so dämlich._

„Lass uns erst einmal wieder zu Jeff gehen."

_Ich nehme ihre Hand und sie lässt das zu.  
Es kommt mir fast wie ein Wunder vor!_

_Ich gehe einfach los. Vielleicht kommt uns Jeff ja entgegen.  
Blaise geht kopfschüttelnd hinter mir her.  
Was bleibt ihm anderes übrig?_

„Draco! Wozu sind wir Zauberer? Kannst du noch diesen Spruch, der einem die Richtung zeigt?"

_Wie blöd sind wir eigentlich, dass wir da nicht gleich drauf gekommen sind? Ich hole meinen Zauberstab raus._

„Quaestio Jeff."

_Denn Spruch kann man sich ja wohl merken. Hat denn keiner außer mir ein Hirn?_

_Jetzt ist es ganz einfach. Mein Zauberstab zieht mich fast in die richtige Richtung.  
Irgendwann kommen wir tatsächlich auf der Lichtung an, auf der wir Jeff das letzte Mal gesehen haben._

„Jeff? Wir haben Claire gefunden!"

_Keine Antwort. Der Zauberstab zieht mich weiter. Über die Lichtung hinweg wieder in den Wald hinein._

_Plötzlich stehen wir vor ihm. Er liegt auf dem Boden._

_Es sieht aus, als ob er schläft.  
Aber er tut es nicht.  
Bevor ich mich zu ihm runterbücken kann, hält Blaise mich fest.  
Er schüttelt den Kopf._

„Er ist tot!"

* * *

**Darf ich jetzt um ein review bitten?**  



	8. Rückweg

**An Mavinlebt42: Du armer, fragiler Androide ;-) Hast du schon die andere Fic gelesen? Ich kann deine neue übrigens immer noch nicht sehen :-?**

**An Valpuri: Ein neuer Leser (Sternchen)freu(Sternchen). Es kommt auch noch mehr Hermine-Draco.**

**

* * *

**_  
_

_Konnte er sich nicht einen besseren Zeitpunkt aussuchen?  
Ich presse die Zähne aufeinander.  
Heulen werde ich nicht, das habe ich in so einer Situation noch nie gemacht._

_Aber ich bin sauer!  
Warum hat er Claire verlassen? Warum tut er ihr das an?  
Mein Verstand weiß zwar, dass die Fragen Schwachsinn sind, aber ich bin trotzdem wütend._

„Claire! Es tut mir Leid, er ist tot!"

_Sie hat sich neben Jeff gesetzt und klammert sich an ihm fest._

_Na toll, wie soll ich sie bitte jetzt mit nach Hogwarts kriegen?  
Aber meine Frage erledigt sich von alleine._

„Draco? Nimmst du mich jetzt mit?"

_Ich nicke, was soll ich auch sonst tun?_

„Aber du Jeff hat gesagt, ich soll zu meinem Bruder!"

_So langsam muss ich es ihr sagen!_

„Deswegen sollst du mit mir kommen. Ich bin dein Bruder."

_Ich warte gespannt auf ihre Reaktion. Aber es kommt keine.  
Sie sieht auf Jeff, als ob sie erst jetzt bemerken würde, dass er dort liegt.  
Aber wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit.  
Snape hat uns zwei Stunden gegeben.  
Die sind schon längst um._

_Ich sehe Blaise an, der nickt.  
Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, worauf er nickt, aber das ist auch egal._

„Claire, wir müssen los!"  
„Ich will bei Jeff bleiben!"  
„Er ist tot. Du kannst nicht hier bleiben. Du kommst mit mir! Jeff war zu alt, um auf dich aufzupassen."

_In dem Moment, in dem ich diese Worte ausspreche, merke ich, dass das ein Fehler war._

„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen!"

_Blaise verdreht die Augen und sieht mich dann ungeduldig an.  
Ich ergreife Claires Hand. Sie will sie wieder weg ziehen, doch darauf bin ich vorbereitet und kann sie festhalten._

„Claire, bitte! Wir müssen gehen!"

_Wenn sie jetzt nur nicht anfängt zu weinen, dann bin ich völlig hilflos! Ich kann sie einfach nicht traurig sehen.  
Mit einem Ruck gehe ich los.  
Ich hätte ja mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht, dass sie mitkommt!  
Jetzt nur nicht stehen bleiben, dann haben wir wahrscheinlich wieder so ein Theater!_

_Ich nehme an, dass Blaise mir folgt. Aber plötzlich bleibt er stehen. _

„Draco! Der Tarnumhang!"

_Verdammt! Den habe ich völlig vergessen._

„Claire? Hast du von Jeff einen Umhang gekriegt?"

_Sie schüttelt den Kopf.  
Na toll!  
Einer muss zurück und ihn holen._

_Ich sehe Blaise an, der seufzt auf, dreht sich aber sofort um und geht zurück.  
Ich gehe mit Claire langsam weiter._

_Irgendwann höre ich wieder Blaise's Schritte hinter mir. _

„Draco, warte! Er hatte keinen bei sich."

„Dann muss es so gehen."

_Irgendwie freue ich mich darüber.  
Das verleiht der ganzen Aktion noch mehr Spannung._

„Claire, pass auf! Dich darf keiner sehen. Wir müssen uns beeilen, dann sind wir auch bald im Trockenen."

_Sie sagt nichts.  
Ich nicke Blaise zu. Er geht vor und winkt uns dann weiter.  
So kommen wir ungesehen bis zum Geheimgang.  
Ich atme auf._

_Jetzt sind schon mehr als drei Stunden vergangen, seit wir aufgebrochen sind.  
Snape wird stinksauer sein!_

„Blaise, wir müssen uns beeilen!"

_Er nickt und ich gehe vor. Claire habe ich immer noch an der Hand.  
Endlich sind wir am Ende des Ganges angekommen._

_Blaise geht wieder als erster raus. Ich warte solange mit Claire.  
Von draußen höre ich Schritte.  
Das muss er sein.  
Ich nehme Claire wieder an die Hand und verlasse mit ihr den Gang._

_Erst entdecke ich niemanden. Doch schließlich höre ich wieder Schritte und eine Person tritt aus dem Schatten._

_Granger!_

_

* * *

_**Sorry, dass es so kurz ist, aber mehr ging nicht, ich muss nämlich eigentlich Latein lernen.**

**Krieg ich trotzdem ein review? **


	9. Bei Snape

**Danke an alle meine reviewer. Ich habe jetzt leider nicht die Zeit, mich persönlich zu bedanken, bin froh, dass ich das Chapter noch geschafft habe. **

* * *

„Malfoy!"

_Bei dem scharfen Klang ihrer Stimme zucke ich zusammen.  
Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Wie soll ich ihr das jetzt erklären?_

„Wer ist das?",

_sie deutet auf Claire._

„Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren!"

_Irgendetwas hält mich davon ab, freundlich zu ihr zu sein.  
Ich drängele mich mit Claire an ihr vorbei und gehe schnurstracks zu Snape.  
Zu meinem Glück entdeckt uns nicht noch jemand._

„Clarisse?"

_Snape sieht Claire an, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal. Aber es ist ja auch fast so. Sie hat sich schon mächtig verändert._

„Draco, wer ist das?",

_Claire sieht mich fragend an._

„Severus Snape. Kannst du dich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern?"

_Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Ich sehe Snape an, versuche heraus zu finden, ob er sauer ist, weil wir so lange gebraucht haben.  
Also wenn er Gedanken lesen könnte, fährt er mich scharf an:_

„Was stehst du hier noch rum? Geh gefälligst wieder ins Krankenzimmer!"

_Ich zucke zusammen. Hat Madame Pompfrey etwa entdeckt, dass ich nicht da war?  
Und wieder ist es, als ob er meine Gedanken lesen könne._

„Ich hab erst versucht sie lange genug abzulenken, aber da die Herrschaften sich so lange Zeit gelassen haben, musste ich ihr leider erzählen, dass du deine heimliche Freundin in Hogsmeade triffst. Zu schade aber auch, dass wir da gerade nicht alleine waren…"

_Was hat er getan? Er hat ihr erzählt, dass…? Das kann nicht sein!  
Ich versuche in seinem Gesicht ein Anzeichen dafür zu finden, dass das nur Spaß war, aber bemerke keins.  
Na toll! Jetzt denkt bestimmt schon die ganze Schule, dass ich mit irgendjemandem durchgebrannt bin. Ich weiß doch genau, wie schnell sich Gerüchte hier verbreiten._

_Aber im Moment habe ich noch ein größeres Problem: Granger hat mich mit Claire gesehen. Das heißt ich muss schnellstens zu ihr und mit ihr sprechen. Genau das, was ich jetzt nicht gebrauchen kann! Aber es muss sein. Wenn das herauskommt, kann ich sicher sein, dass es bald meine Eltern wissen und dann wird es für Claire gefährlich!_

„Träumst du von deiner Freundin? Anscheinend war an meiner Ausrede doch mehr dran, als ich gedacht habe."

_Wenn Snape wenigstens nicht immer so grinsen müsste! Irgendjemand muss ihm mal erzählen, dass er damit echt bescheuert aussieht._

„Ist noch was oder darf ich mich jetzt in den Krankenflügel begeben?"

_Ich weiß genau, dass meine Stimme so klingt, als wäre ich kurz vorm Ausrasten, aber das kann ich nicht ändern, schließlich bin ich es auch. Aber etwas muss ich noch von ihm wissen:  
_

„Passt du solange auf Claire auf?"

_Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass wir „per du" sind?_

„Was bleibt mir denn anderes übrig? Sie kann ja wohl nicht für deine Dämlichkeit büßen!"

_Meine Güte, ist der heute wieder charmant zu mir!_

_Ich drücke noch einmal Claires Hand. Sie hat anscheinend schon begriffen, dass sie bei Snape bleiben soll, denn sie lässt mich wortlos gehen._

_Eigentlich habe ich tatsächlich vorgehabt, zum Krankenflügel zu gehen. Aber wo ich schon einmal weg bin, kann ich genauso gut Granger suchen. Irgendwann muss ich das Gespräch ja hinter mich bringen und am besten noch bevor es die ganze Schule weiß._

_Ich gehe also erstmal dorthin, wo ich sie eben gesehen habe. Aber, wer hätte es gedacht, da ist sie nicht mehr.  
Ohne, dass ich es gleich bemerke seufze ich auf.  
Jetzt kann ich ja theoretisch ganz Hogwarts absuchen._

_Also gehe ich systematisch vor.  
Ein Gryffindor kann ja nur an wenigen Plätzen sein. In ihren Gemeinschaftsraum komme ich nicht, also gehe ich zur Bibliothek._

_Und tatsächlich, da ist sie.  
Eigentlich hätte ich es mir denken können; typisch Streberin eben.  
Sie sitzt über ein Buch gebeugt. Was sonst?  
Meine Versuche so abfällig über sie zu denken, bleiben bei diesen kläglichen Versuchen _

_Ich gehe näher an sie heran. Anscheinend hat sie mich noch nicht bemerkt und das ist auch gut so; ich muss mich erstmal wieder unter Kontrolle kriegen.  
Warum muss mein Magen auch immer dann verrückt spielen, wenn ich in ihrer Nähe bin?_

_Ich atme tief ein. Anscheinend war ich aber zu laut. Sie dreht sich um._

„Was willst du hier, Malfoy? Verzieh dich!"

* * *

** Auch wenn es lange gedauert hat, bis dieses Chapter online war; krieg ich trotzdem ein review?**  



	10. Das Gespräch

**An Trory: Ich weiß auch nicht, vielleicht hat er eine Allergie gegen sie? ;-)**

**An Marvinlebt42: Irgendwie kann ich deine ff immer noch nicht sehen :-( **

**An dramine: Sorry, ich weiß ich hab dich lange warten lassen, aber ich hatte keine Zeit.**

**An Valpuri: Ich hoffe das ja auch immer, hab schon ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen, wegen der langen Wartezeit...**

_

* * *

_

_Okay, ganz ruhig bleiben!  
Du willst nur mit ihr reden – vernünftig._

„Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?"  
„Willst du dich bedanken, weil ich dir das Leben gerettet habe? Ich weiß auch nicht, wie es dazu kommen konnte. Hätte ich es nicht getan, wäre es für alle besser gewesen."

_Warum macht sie es mir so schwer?  
Was wollte ich jetzt eigentlich?_

_Denk nach!_

_Zu meinem Glück unterbricht sie meine Gedanken._

„Deine Freundin ist aber ziemlich jung! Aber ich kann ja verstehen, dass du bei gleichaltrigen keine Chance hat."

_So eine miese, kleine,…  
Und vielen Dank Snape! Warum glaubt jetzt ausgerechnet sie, den Schwachsinn mit meiner Freundin?_

„Darüber wollte ich mit dir reden. Du bist die einzige, die sie gesehen hat."  
„Wen, deine Freundin?"  
„Meine Schwester."

_Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich mich ihr so leicht anvertrauen kann. Das widerspricht allen Regeln der Vernunft! Selbst bei Blaise habe ich Ewigkeiten gebraucht, bis ich ihm etwas sagen konnte._

_Sie sieht mich verwundert an._

„Deine Schwester? Ich dachte du wärst ein verwöhntes Einzelkind."

_Jetzt nicht aufregen! Sie hat ja Recht.  
Nur muss sie das doch nicht unbedingt wissen._

„Meine Schwester ist nicht lange bei meiner Familie aufgewachsen. Unser Butler hat sie mitgenommen, als er gefeuert wurde. Das war in dem Jahr, als ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin."  
„Und warum erzählst du mir das?"

_Stimmt, warum erzähle ich ihr das?  
Aber sie muss ja wenigstens den Grund wissen, warum sie es für sich behalten muss._

„Ich habe eine Bitte."  
„Oh, der große Malfoy braucht Hilfe. Und warum fragt er da ausgerechnet das Schlammblut? Warum fragt er nicht seine Gorilla?"  
„Pass auf, was du sagst!"

_Mist, das war so ziemlich das Dümmste, was ich sagen konnte. Jetzt wird sie nichts mehr für mich machen._

„Sorry, hab's nicht so gemeint."

_Vielleicht kann ich ja doch noch was retten?_

„Keiner darf von meiner Schwester wissen. Keiner, verstehst du?"  
„Und warum darf _keiner _von deiner Schwester wissen?"

_Ich dachte, ich wäre der einzige, der Leute so perfekt nachmachen kann.  
Ich seufze auf. Dann muss ich ihr also doch alles erzählen._

„Du kannst dir ja vielleicht denken, dass meine Eltern ziemlich streng sind. Meine Schwester wurde schon immer schlechter behandelt als ich. Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, hatte sie keinen mehr, der sie beschützen konnte, erst recht nicht, als Jeff, unser Butler, gefeuert wurde. Da hat er sie mitgenommen."  
„Und warum ist sie jetzt hier?"  
„Jeff ist gestorben. Aber wenn meine Eltern erfahren, dass Clarisse hier ist, kommen sie und nehmen sie wieder mit. Und dann weiß ich nicht, ob sie es bis zu den nächsten Ferien überlebt."

_Vielleicht klappt es ja mit der Mitleidstour._

„Wie kommt es wohl, dass ich dir nicht glaube?"  
„Du musst mir glauben!"  
So, ich _muss_ dir also glauben. Weißt du was? Ich muss gar nichts! Ich werde mir überlegen, ob ich die Klappe halte."

* * *

**Auch wenn es so lange gedauert hat und sehr kurz ist: Der lila Button da unten will unbedingt mal wieder gedrückt werden... **


	11. Schockierende Neuigkeiten

**An alle: Sorry, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat, aber als ich dann endlich Zeit gehabt hätte war so schönes Wetter. Heute ist es das zwar auch, aber ich hatte schon ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich euch so lange warten lasse...  
Achja, das hier: °°°°°°°°°° heißt Sichtwechsel.  
**

**An Valpuri: Wie gesagt, dass mit dem "schnell weiter schreiben" ist so ne Sache...**

**An Ninaissaja: Mal schaun, ob sie wirklich so gemein ist...**

**An Trory: Ich hoffe, er ist länger, aber irgendwie glaube ich das nicht. Ich scheine lieber kurze Kapitel zu schreiben... **

* * *

_Scheiße, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so ausrasten könnte!_  
_Ich muss trotzdem noch mal mit ihr sprechen, sie darf es einfach nicht sagen!_

_°°°°°°°°°°  
_

_Schockierende Neuigkeiten?  
So könnte man es wohl am besten ausdrücken._

_Und jetzt hab ich noch ein Problem mehr am Hals.  
Ich kann ihn eigentlich nicht verraten, aber was ist, wenn die Story doch nicht stimmt?_

_Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit das herauszufinden: Ich muss zu seiner Schwester.  
Aber ich sollte ihn noch ein bisschen schmoren lassen._

_Vielleicht finde ich ja heraus, wo er Clarisse, so hat er sie doch genannt, untergebracht hat?  
Das wäre das Beste, dann kann er ihr vorher auch nicht sagen, was sie mir erzählen soll._

_Okay, denken wir mal logisch Hermine!  
Wo kann ein Slytherin seine Schwester vor seinen bösen Todessereltern verstecken?_

_Schon mal nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum, denn dort wimmelt es ja sozusagen nur von Verrätern und selbst ein Malfoy kann die nicht alle unter Kontrolle halten._

_Bei einem Freund könnte er sie untergebracht haben. Aber er hat ja keine Freunde.  
Stopp! Er hat einen Freund. Ich glaube ich sollte man mit diesem Zabini sprechen.  
Übrigens: Mich wundert es ja, dass er gerade den zum Freund hat. Er ist so überhaupt nicht slytherinhaft.  
Vielleicht ist Malfoy ja doch nicht so übel…_

_Halt! Hermine, was denkst du da? Er ist der Sohn von Todessern, er ist übel!_

_Aber ich sollte nicht immer vom Thema abschweifen.  
Dann sprechen ich also mit Zabini; das kann ja lustig werden._

_Damit kommen wir zur nächsten Frage:  
Wo hält sich ein untypischer Slytherin auf?  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum? Unwahrscheinlich, vor allem, da sein, vermutlich einziger, Freund nicht da ist._

_Auf dem Hogwartsgelände? Muss ja wohl, aber das ist riesig._

_Na gut, da bleibt mir ja nichts anderes übrig, als zu suchen.  
Aber halt! Wenn es Malfoys einziger Freund ist, wird er ihm ja wohl von mir erzählen._

_Egal, das Risiko gehe ich ein._

_Bei diesem Scheißwetter wird er nicht draußen sein.  
Also gehe ich erstmal zum Astronomieturm. Das ist schließlich ein beliebter Ort um allein zu sein._

_Dort ist er aber nicht._

_Auf meinem Weg wieder nach unten, komme ich an der Krankenstation vorbei._

_Ich höre Stimmen. Malfoy's ist zweifelsfrei darunter.  
Ich gehe vorsichtig näher an die Tür heran und öffne sie einen Spalt._

_Malfoy liegt in einem Bett. Neben ihm sitzt auf einem Stuhl Zabini._

_Anscheinend haben sie mich noch nicht bemerkt und ich schließe die Tür wieder.  
Doch dabei gibt sie einen lauten Quitschton von sich._

_Verdammt! Warum kann man diese Türen nicht einfach ölen?_

_Natürlich haben mich die beiden jetzt bemerkt. Ich höre Schritte und ehe ich mich entscheiden kann, ob ich weglaufe oder nicht, öffnet sich die Tür von innen und Zabini kommt heraus._

„Granger, was machst du denn hier?"

_Ich hasse es, wie er das „du" betont. Aber das ist jetzt auch eigentlich uninteressant._

„Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen? Ohne Malfoy?"

_Jetzt kann er sich von mir aus seinen Teil denken, hauptsache er kommt kurz mit._

_Ich höre, wie er aufseufzt.  
Aber er schließt die Tür hinter sich und kommt mit in den nächsten leeren Raum, ein unbenutztes Klassenzimmer._

„Dann schieß los Granger, was willst du?"  
„Du bist doch der beste Freund von Malfoy?"  
„Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das was angeht."  
„Wie dem auch sei, Ich weiß von seiner Schwester."

_Wenn er jetzt nichts von ihr weiß…_

„Er hat es dir erzählt? Ich dachte es sollte keiner wissen!"  
„Also stimmt die Geschichte?"  
„Welche Geschichte?"  
„Das sie seine Schwester ist?"  
„Natürlich! Was hattest du denn gedacht? Dass er dich belügt?"  
„Nun ja, es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal. Aber das wollte ich nur wissen. Dann ist wahrscheinlich an der Geschichte mit seiner Freundin nichts dran. Aber das war bei dem Informanten eigentlich klar."

_Die letzten Worte habe ich nur noch in mich hineingemurmelt, sie waren nicht für Zabinis Ohren bestimmt; doch wie sollte es auch anders sein, er hatte sie mitgehört.  
Jetzt kann er eigentlich nur falsche Schlüsse daraus ziehen, aber das interessiert mich nicht.  
Eigentlich tut es das schon, schließlich möchte ich keine Gerüchte hören, dass ich in Malfoy verknallt wäre oder so, aber wenn ich das jetzt versuche klar zu stellen, steht für ihn fest, dass ich was von Malfoy will.  
Er grinst auch schon so seltsam. Kann er nicht wieder gehen?  
Anscheinend kann er Gedanken lesen, denn er steht auf und geht, ohne noch einen Ton zu sagen._

_Unhöflich ist er auch noch, aber in diesem Moment ist es mir nur Recht._

_Jetzt steht für mich fest, dass ich Malfoy nicht verraten kann. Ihn zu verraten wäre ja noch okay, aber damit sein Schwester wieder seinen Eltern auszuliefern…_

_

* * *

_

**Bei so schönem Wetter hab ich mir doch ein review verdient... **


	12. Morgendliche Begegnung nach einem Traum

**Das ist ja so gemein: Da habe ich mich wirklich beeilt, schneller das nächste Kapitel fertig zu kriegen und dann kann ich mich nicht einloggen :-(**

**An Trory: Wie gesagt, diesmal hätte es schneller sein können... ****Aber dafür ist es länger.**

**An Marvinlebt42: Daran, dass du keins gemacht hast, könnte man ja was ändern...**

**An alle: Nochmal zum besseren Verständnis: °°°°°°°°°° heißt Sichwechsel **_  
_

_

* * *

_

_Was hat Blaise nur so lange mit Granger zu besprechen?  
Eigentlich kann das ja nichts Gutes heißen. Vor allem bei meinem Pech zurzeit._

_Na endlich, er kommt zur Tür herein._

„Warum hat das so lange gedauert?"

_Mein Ton ist nicht gerade freundlich, aber daran hat er sich schon gewöhnt, denke ich._

„Es ist doch meine Sache, mit wem ich was zu tun habe. Und selbst wenn ich mit Harry zusammen wäre, würde dich das nichts angehen. Weißt du, dass du dich viel zu häufig in Angelegenheiten anderer einmischst?"

„Willst du mir damit schonend beibringen, dass du was mit dem Schlammblut hast?"

_Ich muss fast über meine Worte lachen. Das könnte ja nicht einmal die naive Schwester vom Wiesel glauben._

„Wo du das Thema selber angeschnitten hast: Ja, ich hatte gehofft, dass du den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstehst und ich es dir nicht lange erklären muss."

_Was soll das denn jetzt wieder? Er verarscht mich doch?  
Aber er sieht so ernst aus.  
Das kann nicht sein!  
Er hat mich auch noch nie belogen…_

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Du und das Schlammblut? Die passt doch gar nicht zu dir."

_Sie passt viel mehr zu mir. Aber das sage ich lieber nicht laut.  
Er weiß doch, dass ich sie mag, warum tut er mir dann so was an?_

„Wenn du dich jetzt sehen könntest…"

_Ja Blaise, was wäre dann? Sprich es doch aus! Du merkst doch, dass ich dir bei deinen nächsten Worten an die Gurgel gehe._

_Ich drehe mich von ihm weg.  
Was sitzt der eigentlich noch hier?  
Soll er doch zu diesem Miststück verschwinden!  
Das sie sich auf so einen einlässt!_

„Du magst sie wirklich?"

_Was wird das denn jetzt?  
Kann er mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?_

_Er weiß die Antwort doch. Und wenn er ein wenig Feingefühl hätte, würde er die Klappe halten._

„Was willst du noch? Verschwinde doch zu dieser…"  
„Zu dieser was? Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dir das abnehme, wenn du sie beleidigst. Dir kannst du vielleicht was vormachen, aber es gibt noch andere, die dich kennen."  
„Achja? Wenn du mich kennen würdest, wüsstest du, dass du deine verdammte Klappe halten solltest, wenn du nicht riskieren möchtest, dass du auch im Krankenflügel landest!"

_Eigentlich wollte ich nicht so explodieren, aber die Worte sind mir einfach so rausgerutscht.  
Er sieht mich ein wenig beleidigt an und fängt dann plötzlich an zu lachen.  
So langsam kapiere ich, warum der Junge in Slytherin ist._

„Weißt du was Draco? So langsam verlierst du dein Gespür dafür, wer dich anlügt und wer nicht."

_Ich muss die Worte erst einmal verdauen, bevor ich ihren Sinn verstehe._

„Heißt das…?"

„Natürlich! Was soll ich mit einem Schlammblut? Außerdem würde ich sie dir doch nie wegschnappen."

_Ich spüre, wie ich knallrot werde. Weniger deshalb, weil er mir mal wieder klipp und klar gesagt hat, dass er genau weiß, wie es um mich steht, sondern vielmehr, weil ich ihm tatsächlich geglaubt habe._

_Eigentlich bin ich stinksauer auf ihn, aber die Neugierde, was er dann mit Granger gemacht hat, lässt mich meine Wut unterdrücken._

„Was hast du denn dann mit ihr gemacht?"

_Was soll dieser Blick jetzt bedeuten?  
Im Moment bin ich wirklich nicht gut in nonverbaler Kommunikation._

_Er seufzt auf._

„Hast du die Lektion nicht verstanden? Manchmal will man die Antwort auf Fragen gar nicht wissen."

_Man vielleicht nicht, aber ich schon!  
Doch ich merke, dass ich aus ihm nichts raus kriegen kann, vielleicht sollte ich einfach das Thema wechseln?_

_°°°°°°°°°°_

_Mit dem Gespräch mit Zabini ist die Sache für mich geklärt.  
Aber soll ich Malfoy das auch sagen?  
_

_Wahrscheinlich hat Zabini ihm sowieso von unserem Gespräch erzählt.  
Und von der absurden Vermutung, dass ich auf ihn stehe._

_Warum konnte ich nicht einfach meine Klappe halten?_

_Aber jetzt kann ich sowieso nichts mehr daran ändern, vielleicht sollte ich einfach über etwas anderes nachdenken, bis ich ins Bett gehe?_

_

* * *

_

Sie saß auf einer Bank. Um sie herum war es still.  
Es war ein ganz normaler Tag.  
Sie hatte ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt und war ein wenig spazieren gegangen. Jetzt wollte sie einfach nur die Stille um sie herum genießen.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie da gesessen hatte, als sie plötzlich Schritte hinter sich hörte.  
Sie drehte sich um und blickte in Malfoys Gesicht.

Er lächelte sie irgendwie überheblich an, wie sie fand und setzte sich ohne zu fragen neben sie.

Keiner sagte ein Wort.

Sie fühlte sich nicht unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass er neben ihr saß, viel mehr dabei, dass er gleich wieder verschwinden könnte.  
Doch nichts dergleichen passierte.

Sie saßen einfach nur da, bis er plötzlich anfing zu reden und sie damit aus ihren Gedanken schreckte.

„Stimmt das, was Blaise mir erzählt hat? Liebst du mich?"

Genau das hatte sie befürchtet. Seit ihrem Gespräch konnte sie an nichts anderes mehr denken.

Liebte sie ihn nun, oder doch nicht?

„Ich weiß nicht, die Sache ist kompliziert."

„Nur wenn du sie kompliziert machst."

Er sah sie mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. Dann ergriff er langsam ihre Hand und streichelte sanft darüber.

Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken und wie automatisch näherten sich ihre Lippen.

Als er ihren Kuss endlich beendete flüsterte er:

„Ist die Sache wirklich kompliziert? Liebst du mich nicht?"

So langsam kehrten einige klare Gedanken wieder in ihren Kopf zurück.

Das, was sie hier machte, gemacht hatte, war so falsch.  
Er war ein Slytherin, noch dazu ein Malfoy.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und verschwand.

* * *

_Als ich erwachte, war es noch stockfinster.  
Warum ich aufgewacht bin?  
Ich weiß es nicht._

_Ich habe geträumt.  
Ich habe von Malfoy geträumt.  
Warum?_

_Sollte ich Harry bitten, mir Okklumentik beizubringen?_

_Eigentlich glaube ich ja nicht daran, dass Träume etwas zu bedeuten haben, aber vielleicht sollte ich mal meine Grundsätze überdenken._

_Ich stehe auf, wenn ich schon mal wach bin, kann ich es auch bleiben. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigt mir, dass es sowieso bald hell werden muss._

_Langsam ziehe ich mich an._

_Im Geiste gehe ich noch mal den Traum durch.  
Ich muss ihn mir merken, wenn ich wissen will, was er bedeutet.  
Aber will ich das wirklich?  
Sollte ich ihn nicht einfach vergessen?  
_

_Dass ich Malfoy geküsst habe, kann nur etwas Schlechtes bedeuten.  
Kann es das wirklich?_

_Ich verschiebe die Gedanken auf später.  
Ich muss noch meine Tasche packen._

_Vielleicht kann ich vor dem Unterricht auch noch in die Bibliothek?  
_

_Nein! Hermine, hör auf, du wirst nicht nach einem Traumdeutungsbuch suchen!  
Manchmal hat man eben Albträume!_

_War es denn ein Albtraum?  
Ich versuche die leise Stimme, die sich da in meine Gedanken einmischt, schnellstens zu verbannen.  
Natürlich war es ein Albtraum!_

_Mittlerweile habe ich meine Tasche fertig gepackt und gehe nun leise die Treppe runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Wie ich es nicht anders erwartet habe, ist noch keiner auf._

_Ich klettere durch das Portraitloch und mache mich doch auf den Weg zur Bibliothek._

_Als ich fast angekommen bin, höre ich auf einmal leichte Schritte.  
Schnell gehe ich um die nächste Ecke._

_Warum eigentlich?_

_Filch und Snape würden niemals so gehen.  
Also spähe ich vorsichtig um die Ecke._

_Ich erschrecke mich ein wenig bei dem Anblick des kleinen Mädchens.  
Sie scheint mich noch nicht bemerk zu haben und ich beobachte sie einige Zeit.  
Sie sieht Malfoy tatsächlich ziemlich ähnlich._

_Gerade, als ich verschwinden will kommt sie auf mich zu.  
Ich kann nicht anders, ich trete aus dem Gang hervor._

_Anscheinend hat sie sich ein wenig erschreckt, denn sie geht ängstlich ein paar Schritte rückwärts._

„Hey, ich tu dir doch nichts."  
„Wer bist du?"  
„Hermine. Und du bist Dracos Schwester, nicht wahr?"  
„Woher kennst du Draco?"  
„Er ist mein Mitschüler."  
„Magst du ihn?"

_So eine einfache Frage. Und ich weiß keine Antwort.  
Bis vor kurzem war es klar, aber jetzt?_

„Ich habe nicht viel mit ihm zu tun."

_Die Antwort scheint sie zu akzeptieren, sie geht zumindest nicht weiter drauf ein._

_Ich wundere mich ein wenig über sie.  
Für ein, vielleicht neunjähriges, Kind, scheint sie ziemlich intelligent zu sein.  
Bevor ich sie fragen kann, was sie so früh morgens hier macht, taucht Snape auf._

_Ein Aufseufzen verkneife ich mir lieber.  
Er scheint ein wenig gehetzt, aber als er Clarisse entdeckt, atmet er auf, wird dann aber sofort wieder ernst._

„Was machen Sie mit ihr Granger?"  
„Nichts, ich wollte zur Bibliothek."

„So früh morgens? Wir haben es gerade mal sieben Uhr. Wissen Sie was? Ich glaube Ihnen nicht. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

_Das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein?  
Anscheinend schon._

_Er packt Clarisse an der Hand und zieht sie mit sich._

_Ich dachte mir doch, dass er mehr mit Malfoy zu tun hat, als er zeigt._

_Langsam mache ich mich wieder auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.  
Eigentlich habe ich keine Lust mehr, etwas zu lesen, aber irgendwie muss ich die Zeit bis zum Frühstück ja nutzen._

_

* * *

_**Krieg ich jetzt ein review? **


	13. Der Zusammenstoß

**Ist wieder ein wenig kurz, aber dafür schnell...**

**An Trory: Ich finde, du hast mal ein großes DANKE für deine vielen reviews verdient!**

**An Marvinlebt42: Ich hoffe, das hier ist mehr nach deinem Geschmack...**

**An fliedermaus: Danke:-))) **

_

* * *

_

_°°°°°°°°°°_

_Diese kleine Ratte.  
Wie oft ist sie in den letzten Tagen schon abgehauen?  
Genau kann ich es nicht sagen, ich habe aufgehört zu zählen.  
Aber langsam halte ich Dracos Idee, sie bei mir zu verstecken nicht mehr für sinnvoll.  
Meine Wohnung sieht mittlerweile aus, wie ein Saustall.  
Wie gut, dass ich sie nur noch bis Ende des Schuljahres hier verstecken muss, dann kann sie Hogwarts offiziell besuchen.  
Und wenn Dumbledore auf die Idee kommen sollte, sie in den Sommerferien wieder bei mir zu verstecken, ziehe ich aus!  
Das halte ich nicht mehr allzu lange aus._

_Wie oft habe ich in den letzten Stunden die Slytherins angeschrieen?  
Wahrscheinlich mehr als alle anderen Schüler; dafür können sie sich bei Malfoy bedanken.  
Ich kann mich kaum noch auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, da ich ständig Angst habe, dass Clarisse wieder eine ihrer Erkundungstouren macht._

_Auch sonst ist sie nicht mehr so, wie ich sie in Erinnerung habe.  
Sie ist vorlaut und frech.  
Muss sich alle Sachen in meinem Zimmer angucken und macht immer das Gegenteil von dem, was ich ihr sage. Es grenzt schon an Tyrannisierung._

_Aber ganz so clever, wie ich anfangs dachte, ist sie doch nicht.  
Mittlerweile kriege ich sie dazu, dass zu machen, was ich will. Ich sage ihr einfach das Gegenteil davon und sie macht dann penetrant wieder das, was ich eigentlich will._

_Jaja Severus, langsam entwickelst du dich tatsächlich zu einem Menschenkenner…_

_°°°°°°°°°°_

_Ich will gerade wieder aus der Bibliothek treten, als jemand anderes eintritt._

_Ich kann nicht schnell genug anhalten und stoße mit Zabini zusammen._

_Meine ganzen Bücher fallen auf den Boden. Wütend murmele ich ein paar Flüche und Verdammungen in mich hinein und bücke mich schließlich, um sie wieder aufzuheben.  
Er steht einfach nur dabei und guckt zu._

_Idiot!_

_Endlich habe ich sie wieder in meinen Armen gestapelt und will gerade die Bibliothek verlassen, da meint er:_

„Warst du gerade mit deinen Gedanken woanders oder bei jemandem anderen? Das kann ich verstehen. Ich erwarte auch keine Entschuldigung"

_Was bildet der Typ sich eigentlich ein?  
Er war ja wohl Schuld an dem Zusammenstoß._

_Und was meint er damit, dass ich mit meinen Gedanken woanders war?  
Doch nicht etwa…?  
Nein, dass kann nicht sein.  
_

_Und es stimmt ja nicht mal.  
Ich habe über den Unterricht nachgedacht.  
Genau._

_,Das stimmt doch nicht' macht sich die leise Stimme wieder in meinem Kopf bemerkbar.  
,Du warst tatsächlich mit deinen Gedanken bei ihm'_

„Ich habe anscheinend den richtigen Punkt getroffen. Ja Granger, unglücklich verliebt zu sein, stelle ich mir nicht gerade schön vor"

_Damit lässt er mich stehen.  
Was für ein Idiot!  
Ich bin nicht in Malfoy verliebt!  
Da kann er noch so oft daherkommen und versuchen, mir das einzureden._

_°°°°°°°°°°_

_Das hat ja besser geklappt, als ich erwartet habe.  
Granger ist leichter zu durchschauen, als ich gedacht habe.  
Da wird sich Draco freuen.  
Auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht verdient hat, dass ich ihm das erzähle.  
Aber da kenne ich mich zu gut.  
Selbst, wenn ich fest entschlossen wäre, ihm es nicht zu erzählen, würde ich es tun._

_Es ist Zeit zum Frühstücken und heute wird Draco auch wieder da sein.  
Ich beeile mich, vor ihm in die große Halle zu kommen, aber das gelingt mir nicht.  
Kein Wunder – schließlich musste ich noch Bücher runterwerfen._

_Meine Hoffnung, dass wenigstens neben ihm noch ein Platz frei ist, erfüllt sich auch nicht._

_Dann muss ich halt bis nach dem Frühstück mit dem Erzählen warten._

_Ich setze mich ihm schräg gegenüber.  
Er begrüßt mich mit den Worten:_

„Wo hast du solange gesteckt?"

_Wieder einmal äußerst freundlich der Herr._

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

_Zu seinem Glück scheint er sich an letztens zu erinnern und schüttelt den Kopf.  
Dann wendet er sich wieder mehr oder weniger aufmerksam seinem Frühstück zu, zumindest versucht er das, denn in diesem Moment betritt Granger die Halle._

_Sie schaut sich suchend um und lässt sich schließlich neben Ginny nieder._

_Ob das wohl Absicht war, dass sie erst die ganze Zeit zu uns herüber gucken musste und sich dann mit dem Rücken zu uns niederlässt?  
Du kannst wirklich schlecht schauspielern Granger!_

_Übrigens eine Eigenschaft, die sie mit Draco gemeinsam hat; er ist knallrot geworden, als sie herübergeschaut hat – schon zum zweiten Mal in letzter Zeit; Draco, Draco, du musst aufpassen, sonst weiß bald die ganze Schule davon, nur du nicht…_

_

* * *

_**An dieser Stelle wäre ein review angebracht... ;-)**_  
_


	14. Der Trank

**An Trory: Den Keks nehm ich doch gerne :-)**

**An Valpuri: Ich kanns kaum glauben, ich hab schon wieder so schnell in Update gemacht :-)**

**An alle: Ich habe das dumme Gefühl, dass meine FF bald nicht mehr zu ihrem Titel passt... **

_

* * *

_

_Ich esse schnell zu Ende, um Blaise zu entgehen, der immer noch so scheiße grinst._

_Aber Blaise beeilt sich auch und kommt kurz nach mir aus der großen Halle.  
Ich gehe, ihn ignorierend weiter. Er kommt hinterher.  
Kann er mich nicht mal in Ruhe lassen?_

„Draco, warte mal kurz! Ich wüsste da etwas, was dich interessiert."

_Langsam drehe ich mich um.  
Ob er mich wieder reinlegen will?  
Aber eigentlich ist er mein bester Freund, ich kann ihn schlecht die ganze Zeit ignorieren – außerdem, etwas neugierig bin ich auch._

„Was denn?"  
„Nicht hier."

_Er geht in ein leerstehendes Klassenzimmer und setzt sich auf einen der Tische.  
Ich tue es ihm gleich und sehe ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
Das muss eine sehr interessante Info sein, sonst würde er nicht so ein Theater machen; er weiß schließlich, dass ich für den neuesten Klatsch nicht zu haben bin – im Gegensatz zu ihm._

„Halt dich fest! Ich war, während du schon dein Frühstück genossen hast, noch kurz in der Bibliothek…"„Du warst freiwillig vor dem Frühstück in der Bibliothek?"  
„Ja, stell dir vor. Aber wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst, mit einem Hintergedanken. Gerade, als ich die Bibliothek betreten will kommt Granger raus und wir stoßen zusammen. Ihre Bücher fallen runter, sie hatte übrigens ein Traumdeutungsbuch dabei",_  
er schüttelt sich kurz und fährt dann fort:_  
„Während sie die also wieder aufgehoben hat, ist mir klar geworden, dass es genau die richtige Gelegenheit ist, sie auf dich anzusprechen."  
„Du hast was?"

_Das kann doch wohl nicht sein Ernst sein._

„Du kannst doch nicht wirklich erwarten, dass ich dir das glaube?"  
„Du musst. Es stimmt wirklich. Ich habe sie natürlich nicht direkt auf dich angesprochen – eher indirekt."  
„Kannst du vielleicht mal aufhören, in Rätseln zu sprechen?"

_Der Typ kann einem wirklich die letzten Nerven rauben._

„Wortwörtlich habe ich gesagt,Warst du gerade mit deinen Gedanken woanders?' Darauf hat sie erstmal gar nicht reagiert, ist dass erst rot, dann weiß geworden und als sie sich schließlich wieder gefangen hatte, habe ich noch hinzugefügt,Ich habe anscheinend den richtigen Punkt getroffen. Ja Granger, unglücklich verliebt zu sein, stelle ich mir nicht gerade schön vor', dann ist sie ziemlich sauer aus der Bibliothek gestürmt. Für mich ist das der eindeutige Beweis, dass sie dich zumindest nicht mehr vollkommen bescheuert findet."

_Irgendwie kann ich das nicht glauben.  
Das hört sich zu gut an!_

_Blaise sieht mich einige Zeit schweigend an und meint schließlich, wir sollten endlich zum Unterricht gehen, wir wären viel zu spät dran.  
Ich kriege das alles nur in einer Art von Trance mit, folge ihm aber willig._

_

* * *

_

_Nachdem wir diesen langen Unterrichtstag endlich hinter uns gebracht haben, überredet mich Blaise, mit ihm noch einmal raus zu gehen.  
Eigentlich habe ich gar keine Lust dazu, aber er grinst schon wieder so viel sagend, dass ich einfach mitkommen muss._

_Verdammte Neugier!_

_Als wir beim See ankommen, setzt er sich ins Gras.  
Ich setzte mich ihm Gegenüber und warte darauf, dass er endlich anfängt zu sprechen.  
Als er ist dann plötzlich tut, zucke ich unwillkürlich zusammen.._

„Mir scheint es so, dass du heute im Unterricht gar nicht aufgepasst hast; sonst wärst du schon längst darauf zu sprechen gekommen. Snape hat uns heute doch von dem Trank erzählt, in dem man in Träume anderer Leute eindringen kann."„Kann sein"  
„Ich hatte mir gedacht, dass du Granger fragst, ob sie nicht mal Clarisse sehen möchte. Dann kannst du ihr ein Getränk anbieten, in das der Trank mit gemischt ist. Du musst auch einen Schluck von dem Trank nehmen und dann siehst du heute Nacht ihren Traum. Vielleicht träumt sie ja nur was gewöhnliches, aber einen Versuch ist es wert."  
„Und wie kommst du darauf, dass an ihren Träumen, etwas besonderes sein soll, dass ich sehen will?  
„Draco, du hörst ja nicht mal mehr mir zu! Warum hatte sie wohl sonst ein Traumdeutungsbuch in der Hand?"  
„Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach in ihren Träumen herumschnüffeln."  
„Sonst hattest du doch auch keine Skrupel vor so etwas. Jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass sich das so schnell geändert hat, nur weil du in das Schlammblut verschossen bist! Der Trank ist weder verboten, noch gefährlich. Er bietet dir die Gelegenheit, raus zu kriegen, was sie für dich empfindet, ohne dass sie es merkt. Aber gut, wenn du das nicht machen willst – ich kann das gerne übernehmen."  
„Vergiss es! Ich mache das schon."

_Ganz wohl ist mir bei der Sache nicht, aber Blaise hat Recht. Ich habe sonst auch nicht solche Skrupel, erst recht nicht, wenn es um Schlammblüter geht._

„Weißt du, wie man ihn braut?"  
„Draco, dir ist wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen. Wie wäre es mit der Bibliothek?"

* * *

_Schon seit gut einer Stunde sitze ich jetzt über diesem verdammten Buch.  
Einerseits bin ich froh, den Trank in eienm alten Buch gefunden zu haben, aber andererseits kann ich mich wirklich nicht mehr konzentrieren._

_Dabei ist der Trank nicht das Problem. Er ist bisher wirklich einfach. Ich habe sogar alle Zutaten vorrätig.  
Aber das Buch ist handgeschrieben und der Autor hat eine Sauklaue._

_Seit mindestens zehn Minuten versuche ich schon, ein Wort zu entziffern.  
Ich beneide Blaise wirklich darum, dass er in der Bibliothek nach einem anderen Buch sucht, das man besser lesen kann._

_

* * *

_

„Sorry Draco, ich habe kein anderes gefunden. Wie weit bist du denn?"

_Taucht der auch endlich mal wieder auf.  
Ich antworte ihm mit einem Grummeln._

_Es ist mittlerweile Zeit zum Abendessen und wir beide haben noch keine Hausaufgaben gemacht.  
Eine Nachtschicht kann ich zumindest heute nicht einlegen, wenn ich ihren Traum sehen will, also muss Blaise jetzt erstmal weiter machen._

_Er schnappt sich auch gleich das Buch und ich zeige ihm die Wörter, die ich nicht entziffern kann.  
Er fängt an zu lachen._

„Bist du blind? Der Trank ist fertig, Sie müssen ihn jetzt 24 Stunden ziehen lassen"

_Ich seufze auf. Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!  
Ich versuche es positiv zu sehen, doch die Aussicht, dass ich jetzt genügend Zeit habe, mir die Nacht mit Hausaufgaben um die Ohren zu schlagen, macht die Sache nicht besser._

_

* * *

_** Für das schnelle Update hab ich doch nen review verdient, oder? ;-)**_  
_


	15. Die Stimme im Kopf lügt nicht

**Man glaubt es kaum, ich habs hingekriegt!**

**Danke an alle reviewer, nächstes Mal gibt es wieder persönliche Kommentare, aber dazu fehlt mir gerade die Zeit...  
**

_

* * *

_

_Gleiche Zeit, gleicher Ort, nächster Tag.  
Blaise und ich sitzen gespannt vor dem Trank.  
Wenn alles gut gegangen ist, müsste er sich langsam orange färben._

_Und es wird gut gegangen sein, schließlich bin ich der Meister im Tränkebrauen, auch wenn ich ein wenig unkonzentriert war._

_Da, es tut sich was.  
Das dunkle grün färbt sich langsam gelb, dann rot, dann lila!_

_Hallo? Was habe ich denn falsch gemacht?_

_Ah, es geht weiter: Das lila wird langsam blau, jetzt wieder grün, dann wieder gelb.  
Wenn es jetzt wieder rot wird…_

_Nein, es wird orange.  
Habe ich es nicht gleich gesagt? Der Trank musste einfach was werden!_

_Blaise nimmt den Kessel vom Feuer und füllt einen kleinen Teil in ein Fläschchen ab.  
Den Rest schüttet er in einen Vorratsbehälter, wer weiß, wann wir den Trank noch einmal brauchen können…_

„Hier, jetzt beeil dich, wenn du Granger noch vor dem Abendessen das geben willst!"  
„Kommandier mich nicht herum!"  
„Das sagt der Richtige! Aber ich bin das ja gewohnt…"

_Wie schafft er es, mir immer wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen?  
Ich nehme das Fläschchen an mich und stehe auf. _

„Du machst das hier weg?"  
„Bleibt mir eine Wahl?"

_Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht…  
Ich mache mich also auf die Suche nach Granger.  
Eigentlich will ich sie nicht treffen, geschweige denn, ihr den Trank geben._

_Ich habe kein Recht dazu, in ihren Träumen herum zu schnüffeln.  
Meine Füße treiben mich trotzdem immer weiter.  
Ich weiß wo ich nach ihr suchen muss.  
Wo soll sie sich aufhalten, wenn nicht in der Bibliothek?  
Und tatsächlich: Sie sitzt da mal wieder über eins ihrer ach so tollen Bücher gebeugt._

_Ich bleibe kurz stehen und betrachte sie.  
Jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sehe, spielt mein Bauch verrückt.  
Dabei ist sie doch gar nicht so hübsch._

_,Mach dir nichts vor! Du findest sie hübsch'_

_Diese verdammte Stimme in meinem Kopf, die auch noch Recht hat. Was auch sonst?_

_Natürlich ist Granger hübsch. Längst wirkt sie nicht mehr wie eine unterernährte Streberin._

_Auch ihre Zähne passen zu ihrem Gesicht… - Moment mal, was rede ich denn da? Ich sollte nicht immer so vom Thema abschweifen!_

_Langsam trete ich einen Schritt näher.  
Irgendwie hoffe ich, dass sie mich nicht bemerkt, aber natürlich tut sie das. Der Boden ist aber auch verdammt laut!_

_°°°°°°°°°°_

_Was will der denn hier?_

_Das kann ich jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen.  
Am Besten, ich ignoriere ihn einfach.  
Wenn er jetzt wieder mit seiner Mitleidstour ankommt…_

_Obwohl ich zu meiner Schande eingestehen muss, dass sie fast funktioniert._

_Plötzlich kommt mir die Erinnerung an den Traum wieder.  
Ich schüttele mich. Das war ein Albtraum! Es muss einer gewesen sein!_

„Ehm, Hermine? Blaise hat die Idee gehabt, dass du vielleicht mal Claire sehen willst."

_Ja und? Wenn Blaise das vorschlägt, musst du fragen, ich dachte, du wärst der Boss._

„Ich kenne sie schon."  
„Vielleicht willst du sie ja noch einmal sehen?"

_Höre ich da etwa so etwas wie Verzweiflung heraus?  
Warum sollte ich eine Malfoy sehen wollen?_

_Okay, das war jetzt ungerecht. Clarisse ist wirklich süß.  
Aber ich werde nicht einfach zu ihr gehen, nur weil der das will.  
Ich wende mich wieder meinem Buch zu, nachdem ich den Kopf geschüttelt habe._

_Wird er etwa mit seiner Schwester nicht fertig?_

_Das ist mir ehrlich gesagt ziemlich egal._

_,Ist es dir nicht'_

_Ach, sei leise! Es ist mir egal!_

_Gut, ich gebe zu, es ist mir nicht ganz egal. Aber das ist trotzdem kein Grund mitzukommen.  
Immerhin habe ich keinem von ihr erzählt, mehr kann er nicht verlangen._

…_aber eigentlich will ich mitkommen._

_Ich will mich zu ihm setzten, vielleicht mit ihm vernünftig reden…  
Nur geht das nicht._

_Zu viel ist zwischen uns passiert.  
Nie könnten wir mehr sein, als Mitschüler._

_Ich könnte mich nie mit ihm normal unterhalten, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, alle zu verraten, die mir bisher etwas bedeutet haben.  
Ich könnte mich ihm nie anvertrauen, zu groß ist meine Angst enttäuscht zu werden.  
Auch wenn ich glauben will, dass er mich nicht enttäuschen wird, mein Verstand sagt mir etwas anderes._

_Ein Malfoy und eine Muggelgeborene – das kann nicht gehen.  
Auch wenn ich es wollte.  
Auch wenn er es wollte._

_Ich weiß, wie seine Eltern sind.  
Sie würden ihn umbringen.  
Sie würden ihn quälen, aber ich will nicht, dass er wegen mir gequält wird, getötet wird.  
Ich habe keine Wahl:_

„Hau ab Draco!"

_Vielleicht kann er etwas aus meinen Worten lesen.  
Vielleicht merkt er daran, dass ich ihn Draco genannt habe, dass es mir nicht egal ist, das er mir nicht egal ist.  
Vielleicht versteht er, dass er gehen muss, dass ich sonst mitkomme.  
Dass ich nicht mitkommen kann._

_

* * *

_**Ich frage mich gerade, ob ich noch um ein review bitten muss, oder ob ich auch so eins bekomme...  
**


	16. Falsch oder richtig?

**An Valpuri: Das wirst du gleich feststellen...**

**An Marvinlebt42: Komm du erstmal wieder, dann reden wir nochmal über Befehle ;-)**

** An Trory: Befehl ausgeführt ;-)**

**An ada: gute Idee, hab ich auch gleich umgesetzt... **

* * *

Wie bitte? Habe ich mich verhört? Das kann sie doch nicht machen!  
Warum habe ich mir dann Mühe gegeben, nett zu ihr zu sein?

,Sie hat dich Draco genannt'  
Ja und, das ist mir egal!  
Ich nenne sie schließlich auch Hermine.

Naja, ich werde wohl doch nicht herausfinden, was sie träumt…  
…und eigentlich will ich das ja auch nicht.  
Wenn sie von jemand anderem träumen würde…

Ich würde es nicht ertragen…

…natürlich könnte ich mich nicht mehr umbringen  
wegen Claire.  
Ich kann sie nicht alleine lassen.

Vielleicht ist es gut so, dass sie nicht mitkommt?  
Es ist gut!  
Es ist besser,  
für sie,  
für mich.

Langsam verschwinde ich aus der Bibliothek.  
Ich wünsche mir, dass sie hinter her kommt.  
Aber natürlich tut sie das nicht…

Warum auch?

* * *

Wie gut, dass er gegangen ist!  
Ich wäre nicht stark genug dazu.

Ich will ihm hinterher laufen.  
Er hat so verletzt ausgesehen.  
Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen.

Wahrscheinlich hat ihn noch keiner so gesehen.

Ein Malfoy muss die Maske aufrechterhalten…  
…die Maske hinter der er sich schon immer verbirgt,  
er kann sich nicht ändern.

Das erwarte ich auch nicht.  
Ich könnte mich auch nicht ändern…

Ohne, dass ich etwas dagegen tun kann, stehe ich auf und gehe ihm langsam hinterher.  
Verdammt, was mache ich da?  
Ich kann ihm nicht hinterherlaufen!

Und trotzdem erhöhe ich mein Tempo.  
Vielleicht hole ich ihn noch ein?

Stopp!  
Ich sollte das nicht tun.  
Mein Kopf sagt mir, dass es falsch ist.  
Auf meinen Bauch verlasse ich mich schon lange nicht mehr.  
Immer wenn er in der Nähe ist, spielt er verrückt.

Meine Füße tragen mich einfach weiter.  
Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, und vielleicht will ich das auch nicht.

Irgendwann habe ich ihn eingeholt.  
Er muss mich gehört haben, denn er bleibt stehen.  
Langsam dreht er sich um, sein Gesichtsausdruck hat sich verändert.

Aber ich kann ihn nicht deuten.

„_Also doch. Komm mit!"_

Und wieder ist er arrogant, überheblich.  
Aber er hat gewonnen.  
Er hatte schon längst gewonnen.  
Damit, dass ich ihm zugehört habe, dass ich ihm hinterher gegangen bin, dass ich nicht auf meinen Verstand gehört habe.

Ich gehe hinter ihm her.  
Wohin will er?  
Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir zu den Kerkern gehen.  
Er kann sie doch nicht da unten versteckt haben?

Doch, er kann.  
Er öffnet eine Tür und wir treten ein.  
Dahinter sind zwei weitere Türen.  
Er geht zielstrebig auf die eine zu und klopft an.Ich erschrecke mich, als Snape sie öffnet.

„_Was willst du?"_  
„_Clarisse sehen. Sie Granger vorstellen."_

Er nennt mich wieder Granger.  
Idiot!

„_Bist du sicher?"_  
„_Können wir rein?"_

Snape lässt uns mit einem Seufzer herein und schließt die Tür hinter uns.  
In dem Raum ist es so dunkel, dass ich nichts erkennen kann.

Draco aber schon, so wie es scheint.  
Er geht durch das Zimmer zu einer weiteren Tür.

Ich folge ihm vorsichtig.  
Er öffnet die Tür und geht in das Zimmer.

Die Helligkeit blendet mich ein wenig, aber gleichzeitig wirkt sie so verlockend, dass ich schnell hinter ihm her gehe und die Tür hinter mir schließe.  
Bloß schnell die Dunkelheit aussperren!

Täusche ich mich, oder grinst Draco tatsächlich?  
Wahrscheinlich täusche ich mich.

„_Draco!"_

Clarisse kommt auf ihn zu und zieht ihn mit sich mit.

„_Guck mal, was Onkel Snape mir gegeben hat!"_

Sie hält ein braunes etwas in der Hand, das man mit viel Phantasie vielleicht noch als Teddybären bezeichnen könnte.  
Anscheinend ist Snape doch nicht so übel.

Draco grinst.  
Jetzt bin ich mir ganz sicher!

Er nimmt sie auf den Arm und trägt sie zu mir.

„_Sag Hermine auch Hallo!"_  
„_Lass mich runter! Ich kann alleine gehen!"_

Jetzt wäre es angebracht, nicht laut loszulachen, aber das schaffe ich nicht.  
Malfoy guckt mich etwas seltsam an.  
Ich verstehe ja auch nicht, warum ich so lachen muss.  
Aber der Anblick, wie er mit seiner Schwester umgeht, ist einfach zu süß!

„_Was ist?"_  
„_Schon gut"_

Ich kann es ihm ja schlecht erklären.  
Jetzt mischt sich Clarisse wieder ein.

„_Draco, bleibst du hier? Ich kann nicht schlafen."_  
„_Bist du denn schon müde? Es ist doch erst…"_

„…_halb neun. Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass deine Uhr stehen geblieben ist?"_

Ich habe mich ein wenig erschreckt, als Snape das Zimmer betreten hat.  
Und so schnell, wie er drinnen war, ist er auch wieder draußen.  
Seltsam, dieser Mann…

Draco schaut etwas verwirrt auf seine Uhr und nickt dann.

„_Gut, ich bleibe. Hermine, willst du schon gehen?"_

Sind wir jetzt wieder bei „Hermine"?  
Eigentlich will ich nicken, doch irgendetwas veranlasst mich dazu, den Kopf zu schütteln.  
Draco deutet auf einen Stuhl.

„_Willst du dich setzen? Claire braucht lange zum Einschlafen."_  
„_Das stimmt nicht! Ließt du mir was vor?"_  
„_Ein anderes Mal."_

Wie er mit ihr umgeht ist einfach zu süß!Aber trotzdem sieht sie aus, als ob sie gleich anfinge zu heulen.  
Draco nimmt sie wieder auf den Arm und legt sie in ihr Bett.  
Dann macht er mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs das Licht aus.

„_Schlaf jetzt, okay?"_

Sie antwortet nicht. Anscheinend ist sie beleidigt.  
Draco tut mir langsam Leid.

Er setzt sich neben mich auf eine Art Bank.  
Anscheinend hat er vor zu warten, bis Clarisse tatsächlich eingeschlafen ist.  
Na toll! Das kann ewig dauern.

Andererseits kann ich mir deutlich schlechteres vorstellen, als hier mit ihm zu sitzen.

Mit einem weiteren Schlenker seines Zauberstabs, den ich allerdings nur erahnen kann, legt er einen Isolierungszauber über Clarisse, sodass sie uns nicht hören kann.

Was will er denn mit mir besprechen?

Eine lange Zeit sagt er nichts. Als ich ihn schon fragen will, warum er Clarisse isoliert hat, wenn er nicht redet, fängt er an.

„_Blaise hat letztens mit mir gesprochen."_

Verdammt! Irgendwie erinnert mich die Situation an meinen Traum.

„_Er meinte…er meinte, dass du …verdammt! Das ist kompliziert."_

Wenn das jetzt so weiter geht, wie in meinem Traum, kann ich ihm nicht helfen.  
Er startet einen neuen Ansatz.

„_Du hast mich nie gefragt, warum ich mich umbringen wollte."_  
„_Hätte es mich interessieren sollen?"_  
„_Eigentlich schon. Es geht dich zumindest etwas an."_  
„_Ahja, dann erzähl mal!"_  
„_Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"_  
„_Nein"_

Er seufzt auf. Eine lange Zeit sagt er kein Wort mehr.  
Was will er denn?  
Sphinx spielen?

Ich wende mich ihm wieder zu.  
Zur gleichen Zeit hat er das Gesicht zu mir gedreht.

Wir sind nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von einander entfernt…  
Wenn er jetzt sich ein wenig nach vorne beugen würde…

Aber anscheinend muss ich nachhelfen…  
Das sind meine letzten klaren Gedanken, bevor sich unsere Lippen berühren.

* * *

** Ich bin mir ziemlich unsicher, ob das nicht zu früh war...**  



	17. Falsch!

**Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich so lange nichts geschrieben habe! Hab schon voll das schlechte Gewissen!**

* * *

Ich weiß, dass es falsch ist.

Es muss falsch sein, auch wenn es sich so richtig anfühlt.  
Es wird nicht funktionieren.  
Es kann nicht funktionieren.

Ich ziehe meinen Kopf zurück.  
Öffne die Augen, sehe sie an.  
Sie starrt zurück.

Was sie wohl denkt?  
Warum hat sie sich bloß darauf eingelassen?  
Warum ist sie überhaupt mitgekommen?

Ich will sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, aber ich bekomme keinen Ton heraus.  
Ich will mich wieder nach vorne beugen und sie küssen, aber es geht nicht.

„_Wir sollten gehen. Clarisse schläft schon."_

Meine Stimme dringt wie durch eine Mauer zu mir durch.  
Sie nickt. Steht auf.  
Ich gehe hinter ihr her.  
Snape sagt keinen Ton, als wir durch sein Zimmer gehen. Wenigstens einmal tut er das richtige.

Zusammen gehen wir die Treppen hoch.  
Ich will sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum bringen. Aber sie meint, ich solle verschwinden.

Ich kann sie ja verstehen.  
Nein, eigentlich kann ich es nicht. Ich habe kein Taktgefühl. Wenn ich es hätte wäre mir so ein Fehler nicht passiert.

Denn es war ein Fehler.  
Es war ein Fehler, sie mit zu Clarisse zu nehmen, es war ein Fehler, mich in sie zu verlieben.  
Es war ein Fehler sie zu küssen.

Es ist spät, als ich in meinen Schlafraum komme.  
Blaise liegt schon im Bett, aber er ist wach.

„_Und, wie war es? Konntest du ihr den Trank geben?_  
„_Ich bin nicht dazu gekommen."_

Ich weiß, dass er weiter fragen wird.Ich will ihm keine Antworten geben.  
Aber ich werde es. Natürlich werde ich es.  
Er schafft es immer wieder alles aus mir heraus zu quetschen.  
Dafür hasse ich ihn.  
Nein, ich hasse ihn nicht. Er ist einer der wenigen, der mich kennt und nicht den Malfoy, den ich immer spiele.  
Er, Hermine, Claire und Snape.

Nicht viele Personen, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke.  
Und das ist gut so. Wenn auch nur ein Gerücht entsteht, dass zu meinen Eltern durchdringt, weiß ich nicht, ob ich die nächsten Ferien überlebe.

Manchmal wünsche ich mir richtig, dass Potter endlich den dunklen Lord besiegt, und mit ihm meine Eltern.  
Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit.  
Nach meinem Schulabschluss werde ich Todesser. Das war klar, seitdem ich geboren wurde.  
Ich sehe keine Chance, dem zu entfliehen.

„_Was hast du dann so lange gemacht?"_

Ich bin Blaise dankbar, dass er mich aus meinen Gedanken reißt.  
Aber antworten will ich ihm auch nicht.

„_Nichts"_  
„_Für nichts hat das sehr lange gedauert."_  
„_Clarisse konnte nicht schlafen."_  
„_Und da musstest du warten bis sie eingeschlafen ist – wie rührend! Hast du ihr mit Granger zusammen ein Schlaflied gesungen?"_  
„_Halt die Klappe!"_

Ich weiß, dass das nicht effektiv ist, aber das stört mich nicht.  
Nachdem ich mich umgezogen habe, lege ich mich auch ins Bett. Blaise hat nichts mehr gesagt. Ich hoffe er schläft. Aber das tut er natürlich nicht.

„_Sie hat dir ne Abfuhr erteilt."_  
„_Warum sollte sie?"_  
„_Das muss ich jetzt nicht wirklich beantworten? Sie ist doch mit zu Clarisse gekommen, oder?"_  
„_Ja"_  
„_Was habt ihr also gemacht?"_  
„_Kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Im Gegensatz zu dir gibt es Leite, die schlafen wollen."_  
„_Oh, jetzt kommt wieder der andere Malfoy durch. Na dann, gute Nacht!"_

Super Draco, jetzt hast du auch noch mit Blaise Zoff!  
Kannst du nicht einfach ein bisschen freundlich sein?

„_Sorry Blaise, hab's nicht so gemeint. Der Abend ist nicht ganz so gelaufen, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe."_  
„_Du musst mir nichts erzählen."_  
„_Ich werde es dir noch erzählen, versprochen. Aber jetzt nicht."_

Ich versuche zu schlafen.  
Aber ich kann nicht.  
Immer wieder kommt mir ihr Bild vor Augen.  
Ich weiß es jetzt. Es war falsch den Kuss zu unterbrechen.  
Aber für die Einsicht ist es zu spät. Das weiß ich auch.

* * *

**Wenn ich die Mathearbeit hinter mir habe, update ich wieder häufiger, versprochen! **


	18. Nachricht

**An Kingwood und Dieutrixx: "neue" Leser, toll...**

**An ****Marvinlebt42: das war ja klar...Gedanken sind angekommen (juhu)  
**

**An Valpuri: Ne, den Trank braucht er nicht mehr...aber er hat ihn ja noch zur Reserve, wer weiß was noch passiert (das war KEINE Anspielung)**

**An Trory: Dann wird dir dies Kapitel gefallen... **

_

* * *

_

_Draco,  
ich wollte dich davon in Kenntnis setzten, dass du für die nächsten paar Wochen beurlaubt bist.  
Ich denke es ist sinnvoll, dass du möglichst bald in den Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen wirst.  
Im Laufe der nächsten Woche werde ich also bei dir auftauchen und dich abholen.  
Mit Dumbledore ist alles geklärt.  
Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du bis zum Ende des Schuljahres auf eine Privatschule gehen wirst.  
Dort kannst du auch deinen Abschluss machen, sodass du also endlich Hogwarts den Rücken kehren kannst.  
Lucius_

Ich lese mir den Brief mehrmals durch.

Das kann nicht sein!

Natürlich wusste ich, dass so etwas irgendwann auf mich zukommen würde, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass ich wenigstens noch dieses letzte Schuljahr hier bleiben kann.

Ich will kein Todesser werden!  
Das wollte ich noch nie.  
Ich kann nichts dagegen tun! Mein Vater wird mich abholen. Es wird so aussehen, als ob ich die Schule wechsle. Was ja in gewisser Weise auch stimmt.

Ich werde schließlich weiterhin zur Schule gehen.  
Zur Schule des dunklen Lords.  
Ich weiß noch, wie mein Vater mir immer davon vorgeschwärmt hat.  
Ich werde es hassen!

Ich muss etwas tun!  
Ich kann Clarisse nicht alleine lassen!Ich muss die Sache mit Hermine regeln!

Langsam stehe ich auf.  
Es ist noch früh.  
Die Eule, die den Brief gebracht hat, hat mich geweckt.  
Ich ziehe mich im Schneckentempo an.  
Wenn ich Glück habe, ist sie schon in der Bibliothek.  
Wenn nicht…das sehen wir dann.

Ich mache mich auf den Weg. Noch ist niemand im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Auch auf den Korridoren begegnet mir keiner.  
Mit Enttäuschung muss ich feststellen, dass die Bibliothek auch leer ist.  
Also gehe ich zurück.

Eigentlich wollte ich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, aber das, was ich im Moment am wenigsten gebrauchen kann, sind Slytherins, die mich darum beneiden würden, so einen Brief zu erhalten.

Es ist ja auch so eine Ehre, Menschen zu töten und für den dunklen Lord die Drecksarbeit zu erledigen!  
Ich gebe zu, dass ich das früher tatsächlich geglaubt habe.  
Muggel und Schlammblüter verdienen es nicht, zu leben – das ich nicht lache!

Seit ich auf Hogwarts bin, hat sich mein Weltbild langsam aber sicher verändert.  
Zum Glück! Oder auch nicht, wie man es sieht.

„_Pass doch auf!"_  
„_Sorry!"_

Jetzt war ich so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich tatsächlich in Hermine hineingelaufen bin!  
Das kann auch nur mir passieren…

„_Hermine, hast du kurz Zeit?"_  
„_Für dich nicht!"_  
„_Bitte, nur fünf Minuten!"_  
„_Okay, sann schieß los!"_

Ich muss mich entschuldigen.  
Ich muss über meinen Schatten springen. Jetzt ist vielleicht die einzige Chance dazu.

„_Es tut mir Leid mit gestern Abend!"_  
„_Mir auch! Wie konnte ich so dämlich sein und dir glauben?"_  
„_So meinte ich das nicht."_  
„_Wie dann?"_  
„_Ich wollte sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, dass ich es unterbrochen habe!"_

Woher wusste ich, dass sie auf diese Antwort nichts sagt?

„_Ich wusste in dem Augenblick, als ich aufgehört habe, dass es ein Fehler war."_  
„_Aha, was willst du denn eigentlich? Meine Hausaufgaben abschreiben?"_  
„_Nein, wirklich nicht. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Und dich fragen, ob du mir eine zweite Chance gibst."_  
„_Eine zweite Chance wofür?"_  
„_Nicht wieder den gleichen Fehler zu machen."_

Darauf antwortet sie wieder nichts.

Wir stehen uns einfach gegenüber.  
Ich versinke in ihren Augen.  
Wie automatisch nähere ich mich ihr.  
Langsam. Ich will nicht wieder alles falsch machen.  
Sie scheint aus ihrer Trance zu erwachen und zu zögern, ob sie verschwinden sollte.

Aber sie bleibt.  
Jetzt sind unsere Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

Noch immer starren wir uns an.  
Als sich unsere Lippen berühren schließt sie die Augen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange unser Kuss dauert.  
Doch irgendwann schiebt sie mich von ihr weg.

„_Wir müssen zum Unterricht."_

Ich nicke nur.  
Sie haucht mir noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwindet dann.Ich bleibe wie erstarrt stehen.  
Kann mein Glück noch gar nicht fassen.  
Sie hat meine Entschuldigung angenommen! Wir haben uns geküsst!

Jetzt scheint es mir unmöglich Hogwarts verlassen zu müssen.

* * *

**Ich weiß, dass es wieder kurz ist, aber ich werde morgen und übermorgen keine Zeit haben, weiter zu schreiben, also lieber wenig, als gar nichts** ... 


	19. Alles super?

**Ich habe schon wieder keine Zeit für persönliche Kommentare, Sorry!**

**Zum Verständnis:xxxxxxxxxx bedeutet Zeitsprung: °°°°°°°°°° bedeutet Sichtwechsel **

* * *

Was habe ich nur gemacht? Ich habe mir geschworen, mich nicht auf ihn einzulassen.  
Nun ja, jetzt ist es passiert. Und ich muss sagen, mir hat es gefallen. 

,Hermine, was denkst du da?'

Ach hör auf!  
Es hat sich so richtig angefühlt.  
Es war richtig!

°°°°°°°°°°

Ich muss mit ihr darüber sprechen.  
Aber was soll ich sagen?

,Hermine, es tut mir ja Leid, aber ich werde jetzt zum Todesser ausgebildet, damit der dunkle Lord endlich Harry töten kann.'

Sie würde mir auf der Stelle eine kleben, mich hassen.  
Und nicht zu Unrecht!

Ich will aber gar nicht Todesser werden.

Auch wenn ich Schlammblüter und Muggel immer noch verachte, natürlich bis auf Hermine, werde ich keinen töten.  
Dazu bin ich nicht der Richtige!

Aber wahrscheinlich ist es schon zu spät.  
In den nächsten Tagen wird mein Vater kommen. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun.  
Und wenn er kommt wird er mit Snape sprechen und er wird Clarisse sehen.  
Das darf auf keinen Fall passieren!

Und wenn ich mit ihr weglaufe, vor meinem eigenen Vater fliehe.  
Irgendwie werde ich schon zurecht kommen!  
Ich bin schließlich nicht auf den Kopf gefallen!  
Vielleicht braucht Durmstrang einen Zaubertränkelehrer?

Aber nein. Zu viele von dort habe Kontakt zu meinen Eltern.  
Da kann ich nicht hin!

Aber besteht denn überhaupt die Möglichkeit zu fliehen?  
Der dunkle Lord wird mich überall finden!

Ich kennen nur einen, der mir helfen kann: Dumbledore  
So schwer es mir fällt, ich werde ihn um Hilfe bitten.

xxxxxxxxxx

„_Mine?"_  
„_Nenn mich nicht so!"_  
„_Aber das passt besser zu dir."_

Ich fahre ihr sanft durchs Haar.  
Wir liegen draußen am See. Es ist Wochenende. Ungefähr eine Woche nach unserem zweiten Kuss. Ungefähr eine Woche seit dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore.Mein Vater hat sich noch nicht gemeldet. Langsam wird es Zeit.

°°°°°°°°°°

Draco sieht so niedlich aus, wenn er mich so ansieht. Ein anderes Wort fällt mir dafür nicht ein.

Aber etwas scheint ihn zu bedrücken.

„_Du wolltest doch etwas sagen?"_  
„_Ehm, ja. Wie du vielleicht weißt, ist mein Vater nicht gerade mit der Erziehung hier einverstanden. Nun hat er beschlossen, dass ich auf so eine Privatschule gehen soll."_  
„_Er hat was?"_

„_Es stimmt schon. Ich werde Hogwarts bald verlassen. Ich kann mich nicht dagegen wehren, ich habe Angst um Claire"_  
„_Und was wird aus uns?"_  
„_Es tut mir ja auch Leid! Aber dir wird nichts geschehen, wenn ich gehe. Clarisse allerdings schon, wenn ich bleibe"_  
„_Woher weiß er denn von ihr?"_  
„_Er wird hierher kommen und mich mitnehmen, wenn ich mich weigere. Dann wird er auch mit Snape sprechen und so Claire sehen"_

Was labert er da für einen Scheiß?  
Er kann jetzt nicht gehen! Er muss bleiben!  
Verdammt! Jetzt fange ich gleich an zu heulen!

,reiß dich zusammen, wenn er so wenig um dich kämpft, ist er es nicht wert!'

Ach, sei leise!  
Ich wusste worauf ich mich eingelassen hab.  
Ich kannte das Risiko!

„_Mine, du musst mir glauben: Ich will das nicht! Aber es sind doch nur noch ein paar Wochen bis zu unserem Abschluss. Wenn ich weg bin kannst du dich besser auf die Prüfungen konzentrieren. Und wenn wir beide den Abschluss haben stehen uns alle Möglichkeiten offen. Dann muss ich nicht mehr Angst um Claire haben, dann kann ich für mich alleine sorgen und für Claire und wir können zusammen sein."_  
„_Vergiss doch die Prüfungen! Was bedeuten die schon? Wir werden uns nicht mehr sehen!"_  
„_Sag das nicht! Ich werde dir schreiben, wir werden in Kontakt bleiben!"_  
„_Und wie stellst du dir das vor,Oh Draco, ich vermisse dich so, wie geht es dir an deiner Schule? Kuss Hermine' oder wie? Das wird nichts!"_  
„_Bitte sei doch nicht so pessimistisch!"_  
„_Ich bin realistisch! Darin besteht ein gewaltiger Unterschied!"_

Damit mache ich mich aus seinen Armen los und stehe auf.  
Ich will weg.  
Nur weg von hier, von ihm.  
Wie kann er mir das antun?  
Er hat es gesagt, als ob es ihm leicht fiele.  
Vielleicht tut es das ja?

„_Mine, bitte!"_  
„_Nenn mich nicht so!"_  
„_Hermine!"_  
„_Sei einfach leise! Gerade war alles so schön!"_

Damit laufe ich weg.  
Ich will ihn nicht mehr sehen.  
Es tut zu weh.

* * *

**Ohje, ohje, war das jetzt richtig?**  



	20. Abschied

**An Valpuri und Trory: Danke für eure regelmäßigen reviews. Das muntert einen echt auf, schnell weiter zu schreiben.**

* * *

Mein Vater kommt.  
Ich habe mich geweigert zu gehorchen und zu ihm zu kommen, also kommt er.  
Hermine weiß noch nichts davon.  
Obwohl ich mich ihretwegen geweigert habe.

Woher sollte sie es auch wissen?  
Sie spricht ja nicht mehr mit mir.  
Schon seit zwei Tagen.

Ich weiß nicht, wann mein Vater kommt.  
Ich habe aber alles schon vorbereitet:  
Ich habe Snape vorgewarnt, dass er auf Claire aufpasst in der Zeit, in der ich weg bin.  
Ich habe meine Sachen gepackt und Blaise gebeten, auch auf Claire zu achten. Und auf Hermine.

Jetzt warte ich, dass er auftaucht.  
Mein Vater.  
Nicht, dass ich mich darauf freuen würde, aber ich will vorbereitet sein.  
Aber auf meinen Vater kann man nicht vorbereitet sein.

Ich habe Angst.  
Angst vor der Ausbildung.  
Angst, dass unser Plan entdeckt wird.  
Angst, dass ich Hermine und Claire nicht mehr wieder sehe.

Ich wollte mich von Hermine verabschieden, aber immer wenn ich sie gesehen habe, ist sie vor mir abgehauen.  
Ich wollte mich von Claire verabschieden, aber ich habe es nicht übers Herz gebracht.  
Snape muss es ihr irgendwie beibringen. Aber da vertraue ich ihm. Claire bedeutet ihm viel.  
Er wird es schaffen.

Ich habe auch Angst, dass der Krieg richtig ausbricht und dass ich gegen Hogwarts kämpfen muss.  
Dass ich gegen Harry kämpfen muss.  
Dass ich gegen Dumbledore kämpfen muss.  
Dass ich gegen Hermine kämpfen muss.

Und ich habe Angst vor meinem Vater.  
Vor der Strafe, die ich bekomme, weil ich nicht gekommen bin.  
Weil ich ihm das erste Mal nicht gehorcht habe.

„_Draco!"_  
„_Vater"_  
„_Ich will noch zu Dumbledore. Hol schon mal deine Sachen und warte dann hier auf mich!"_

Ich will ihm antworten. Ihm sagen, dass ich nicht mitkommen will.  
Aber ich kann nicht. Dieser Mann strahlt so viel Autorität aus, dass ich ihm gehorchen muss.  
Wahrscheinlich hat er deshalb auch eine bessere Stellung unter den Todessern.

Langsam stehe ich auf.  
Jetzt ist die letzte Möglichkeit Claire zu sehen oder mich von Hermine zu verabschieden.  
Nur für eins von beiden habe ich Zeit. Aber wenn ich zu Claire gehe…das halte ich nicht aus.

Ohne nachzudenken renne ich los.  
Zur Bibliothek.  
Diesmal habe ich Glück.  
Sie ist dort tatsächlich.

Ich will mich ihr langsam nähern, aber sie hört meinen lauten Atem und dreht sich um.

„_Was willst du?"_  
„_Mich verabschieden"_  
„_Du gehst?"_  
„_Ich habe mich geweigert, aber mein Vater ist gekommen, ich muss gehen."_  
„_Du hast dich geweigert? Auf die Gefahr hin, dass er Clarisse sieht?"_  
„_Ja, ich wollte vor meiner Abreise noch etwas erledigen, wozu du mir keine Gelegenheit gegeben hast."_

Ohne darauf zu achten, dass in der Reihe noch mehrer Schüler sind, beuge ich mich zu ihr hinunter.  
Sie zieht ihren Kopf nicht zurück.  
Unsere Lippen treffen aufeinander.

Nur einen Augenblick.  
Dann zieht sie ihren Kopf zurück.

„_Geh jetzt Draco! Dein Vater wird bestimmt sauer."_  
„_Ich schreibe dir!"_  
„_Ja, ist gut. Aber geh jetzt, sonst fange ich gleich an zu heulen."_

Jetzt, da sie das sagt, wird mir auch erst wieder richtig bewusst, dass wir uns erstmal nicht mehr sehen werden.  
Ich muss schlucken.  
Damit sie nicht sieht, dass ich auch kurz davor bin zu heulen hauche ich ihr einen letzten Kuss auf den Mund und verschwinde dann aus der Bibliothek.

Als ich an die Stelle komme, an der ich warten sollte, steht mein Vater schon da.

„_Na endlich Draco! Komm!"_

Ich reagiere nicht auf seine Worte, gehe einfach langsam hinter ihm her.  
Wir gehen durch die große Tür nach draußen.  
Dort wartet eine schwarze Kutsche auf uns, die uns zu uns nach Hause bringen wird.  
Mit einem letzten wehmütigen Blick auf das alte Gemäuer der Schule steige ich in sie ein.

* * *

**Bitte, bitte killt mich nicht... **


	21. Ausbildung

**Nochmal zum besseren Verständnis: xxxxxxxxxx bedeutet Zeitsprung**

**An Kingwood: Wie du siehst, musst du es glauben, dass er geht... :-(**

**An Ker: Ich habe weitergeschrieben, danke fürs Lob :-)**

**An Valpuri: Ich weiß, dass es falsch war :-((( ;-) **

**An Trory: Das mit dem Happy End kann ich noch nicht versprechen... (nicht hauen ;-)) **

* * *

„_Dir ist klar, dass du mich schwer enttäuscht hast?"_

Ich nicke nur. Was soll ich auch sonst machen.  
Der Abschied sitzt mir noch in den Knochen, auch wenn wir mittlerweile bei uns zu Hause angekommen sind.Auf der ganzen Fahrt hat mein

Vater nicht mit mir gesprochen.  
Das heißt, er hat schon gesprochen. Über belanglose Dinge wie Noten oder die Krankheit meiner Großmutter.  
Aber er hat nie meine Ausbildung zum Todesser erwähnt, nie, dass ich nicht auf seinen Befehl gekommen bin.  
Erst heute Abend spricht er darüber.

Meine Mutter ist nicht da.  
Zum Glück. Sie würde mich auch nicht unterstützen. Sie steht voll hinter meinem Vater.

„_Ich werde dir dein Verhalten ausnahmsweise durchgehen lassen, da du morgen schon abreisen wirst. Ich habe einen Portschlüssel erhalten, der dich direkt in die Schule unseres Meisters bringen wird."!_

Ich nicke wieder nur.  
Morgen schon.  
Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, mein zu Hause schnellstmöglich zu verlassen. Das ist es nicht.  
Ich habe mich hier schon lange nicht mehr wohl gefühlt.

Früher…ja, da fühlte ich mich hier wohl.  
Da habe ich meinem Vater alles geglaubt, ihn bewundert, weil er Schlammblüter und Muggel quält und tötet.  
Nichts habe ich mir sehnlicher gewünscht, als einmal in seine Fußstapfen zu treten.  
Auch, als Claire geboren wurde, hatte sich daran nichts geändert.  
Ich bemerkte nicht, was mit ihr passierte.

Erst, als ich nach Hogwarts kam und Jeff und Claire plötzlich verschwunden waren, habe ich langsam angefangen nachzudenken.  
Natürlich durfte davon niemand etwas mitbekommen.

Zu viele in Hogwarts haben Eltern, die mit meinem Vater gut befreundet sind. Die „Arbeitskollegen" von ihm sind.

Nur Blaise und Snape wussten von meinen zwei Seiten.  
Blaise, als mein bester, richtiger Freund und Snape als mein Patenonkel.  
Und Hermine weiß davon.

Ich muss schlucken. Hermine.  
Am besten ich versuche nicht mehr an sie zu denken.

Der dunkle Lord wird mich einer Gehirnwäsche unterziehen.  
Vielleicht werde ich sie später hassen.

„_Ich habe deine Sachen schon packen lassen."_

Mein Vater reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
Ich sehe ihn an.  
In seinen Augen liegt sein üblicher strenger Blick, aber auch Stolz.  
Woher der kommt, kann ich mir nur allzu gut vorstellen.

Ich werde der jüngste Todesser sein, der die des dunklen Lords Schule durchläuft.

„_Ich hoffe, du machst uns keine Schande. Wenn du gut bist, wirst du in den letzten Monaten noch nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Wir brauchen jemanden, direkt bei Potter. Das ist mit ein Grund, warum unser Meister zugestimmt hat, dich schon so früh aufzunehmen. Und ich weiß, er wird es nicht bereuen. Von einem Malfoy wird er nicht enttäuscht werden!"_

Ich nicke wieder nur.  
Doch meinem Vater scheint das nicht mehr zu genügen.

„_Hab ich Recht?"_  
„_Ja, hast du."_

Ich antworte leise, fast flüsternd. Ich weiß, dass ihm auch das nicht reicht, aber zu mehr bin ich nicht in der Lage.  
Er seufzt auf.

„_Antworte! Habe ich Recht?"_

Ich reiße mich zusammen und antworte mich der festesten Stimme, zu der ich im Moment in der Lage bin:

„_Ja, natürlich hast du Recht. Ein Malfoy wird ihn nie enttäuschen!"_

Es klingt fast wie ein Schwur.  
Er gibt sich damit zufrieden und schickt mich auf mein Zimmer.  
Auch wenn ich sein Sohn bin, behandelt er mich wie einen Angestellten.  
Und ich gehorche ihm.

Dafür hasse ich mich.  
Warum kann ich ihm nicht Widerworte geben?  
Jeder vernünftige Junge schafft es, sich gegen seinen Vater zu wehren.  
Nur ich nicht!

Mit dem Gedanken schlafe ich ein.  
Es sollte meine letzte komplett durchgeschlafene Nacht werden, für die Zeit, in der ich die Ausbildung zu Todesser machte.

xxxxxxxxxx

Die letzten Wochen waren hart. Das gebe ich zu.  
Aber sie waren gut!  
Ich habe die Wahrheit erkannt.  
Nur die Starken können überleben im Kampf.

Die Starken, das sind wir.  
Wir, die Todesser.  
Ich kann mich jetzt zu einen von ihnen zählen.

Ich habe einige schwere Prüfungen durchstehen müssen, bis mir unserer Meister persönlich das dunkle Mal in die Haut gebrannt hat.

Und ich bin stolz es zu tragen. Als jüngster Todesser habe ich es bekommen.  
Ich habe die Ausbildung in Rekordzeit absolviert. Natürlich habe ich einige Narben davon getragen. Aber ich bin stolz auf sie.

Ich habe die beste Ausbildung überhaupt erhalten und bin bereit für den Kampf.  
Der dunkle Lord kann auf mich zählen.

Heute nun, werde ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.  
Es sind nur noch wenige Wochen, bis zum Ende des Schuljahres, aber die müssen ausreichen, um die Falle für Potter vorzubereiten.  
Und ich werde einer der Haupthelfer sein.  
Mein Meister wird stolz auf mich sein.  
Ich bin nicht umsonst der jüngste Todesser.

„_Bist du fertig?"_

Mein Vater kommt in mein Zimmer.  
Ich nicke und nehme meine Tasche.  
Wir gehen vor unser Haus und steigen in die Kutsche.

Sie setzt sich in Bewegung.

Die Fahrt nutzt mein Vater, um mir einzuschärfen, dass keiner meine Veränderung bemerken darf. Vor allem darf niemand das dunkle Mal sehen.  
Aber, als ob ich das nicht wüsste.

Ich höre ihm kaum zu. Irgendwie freue ich mich nicht mehr auf Hogwarts.  
Mit all den Schlammblütern zusammen auf einer Schule, die von einem verrückten Kauz geleitet wird, an dessen Vereinbaurung mit mir, ich mich nicht gehalten habe…ich kann mir tatsächlich besseres vorstellen.

Und dann ist da noch Hermine.  
Ich habe ihr geschrieben.  
Ich habe ihr oft geschrieben. Sie sollte nichts von meiner Veränderung bemerken.

Unser Meister weiß von ihr.  
Natürlich hat er in meinen Geist gesehen.

Er sagt, ich solle die Sache nicht beenden, vielleicht könnte ihre Freundschaft zu mir, uns nützlich sein.  
Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit ihr zusammen sein kann.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch die gleichen Gefühle ihr gegenüber habe.  
Und wenn ich sie nicht habe, will ich mir das nicht antun.  
Mit einem Schlammblut zusammen sein.

Nein…aber ich werde dem Meister gehorchen müssen.Ich verstehe ihn ja sehr gut. Er hat Recht, mit allem, was er sagt.  
Ich muss weiterhin mit ihr zusammen sein.  
Auch wenn ich es nicht will.  
Auch wenn ich sie verachte.  
Sie hasse.  
Sie irgendwann fallen lassen werde wie eine heiße Kartoffel, wenn wir unser Ziel erreicht haben.

* * *

**Ohje, was habe ich hier nur fabriziert?  
**


	22. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

**Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich mich do lange nicht gemeldet habe, aber es ging nicht anders.**

**Dafür geht es jetzt mit der Geschichte voran. Dazu muss ich allerdings noch sagen, dass dies der letzte Teil ist, der VOR dem 6. Band spielt. Nach diesem passiert alles, was im 6. Band passiert, dann setzte ich mit meiner Story wieder ein.**

**Danke an alle reviewer, ich hoffe ihr lest weiter, auch wenns lange gedauert hat! **_  
_

_

* * *

_

Zögernd betrete ich das Schloss.  
Es ist Abendessenszeit, deshalb begegne ich keinem auf den Gängen.  
Ich will nicht vor aller Augen die große Halle betreten, daher mache ich mich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Halt! Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen.  
Ich muss zu Dumbledore. Ich muss ihm die Geschichte erzählen, die er hören will, die Lügen, die mir der dunkle Lord mundgerecht für ihn serviert hat.

Ich habe auch keine Angst, dass er merken könnte, dass ich lüge.  
Ich bin zu einem Meister der Okklumentik geworden.  
Nicht einmal Dumbledore wird in meinem Geist eindringen können.

Ich mache auf meinem Weg kehrt. Auch wenn er noch beim Abendessen ist, werde ich vor seinem Büro warten. Da muss ich wenigstens nicht gleich den Anblick dieser Nutzlosen Schüler ertragen.

Ich setzte mich auf den Boden vor den Wasserspeier.

Warten. Das kann ich die ganzen nächsten Wochen wohl tun.  
Warten, bis der Plan meines Meisters ausgeführt ist.  
Warten, bis wir Snape ersetzt haben.  
Warten.

Nur eine undichte Stelle gibt es bei meinem Plan:Clarisse.

Ich kann ihr immer noch nichts antun.

Ihr gegenüber habe ich immer noch Gefühle.

Natürlich hat das der dunkle Lord bemerkt.  
Aber er hat nichts gesagt.  
Ich weiß auch nicht warum.  
Vielleicht hat er meine Eltern informiert?  
Vielleicht sollte ich meinen Vater informieren?

Nein! Das kann ich nun doch nicht.

Das einzige richtige wäre…ja, warum eigentlich nicht?  
Ich bringe sie zu Dumbledore.

Da hat er etwas, an dem er mein Vertrauen festmachen kann.  
Da haben wir mit Snape freie Fahrt.  
Das ist wirklich die Lösung.

Ich stehe auf.  
Gehe schnellen Schrittes zu Snapes Büro.  
Klopfe an.  
Keine Antwort.  
Kein Wunder – er wird auch beim Abendessen sein.  
Nun gut, dann eben anders.  
Ich kenne sein Passwort.

„_Claire"_

Einfallsreiches Passwort, muss ich schon sagen.  
Aber gut. So kenne ich es.

„_Clarisse?"_

Sie kommt aus ihrem Zimmer.  
Langsam, als könne sie es nicht glauben, dass ich doch noch da bin.  
Ich habe mich schließlich nicht bei ihr verabschiedet.  
Ich nehme sie an die Hand.

„_Wohin gehen wir?"_  
„_Ich bringe dich zu einem anderen Mann. Da bist du sicherer als hier."_  
„_Ich will nicht von Onkel Snape weg!"_  
„_Du kannst ihn ja noch sehen. Komm mit!"_

Wie durch ein Wunder folgt sie mir.  
Wir kommen ungesehen zu Dumbledores Büro.  
Dort warten wir.

Nach einigen Minuten kommt er um die Ecke.  
Er sieht mich ein wenig erstaunt an, aber stellt keine Fragen, bis wir in seinem Büro sind.  
Dort bedeutet er mir, mich zu setzten.  
Ich nehme Claire auf meinen Schoß.  
Sie sieht sich verschüchtert um.  
Auch Dumbledore sagt keinen Ton, daher fange ich an, zu reden.

Zuerst erzähle ich von Claire.  
Dass sie hier bleiben muss, dass ich sie lieber bei ihm sähe, als bei Snape.

Darüber wundert er sich zwar, aber er nickt.  
Als ich geendet habe, bringt er sie in ein Nebenzimmer.

Als er zurückkommt ist sein Blick ernst.

„_Ich denke, dass der nächste Teil unserer Unterhaltung nicht für deine Schwester geeignet ist. Mach dir keine Sorgen um sie, sie ist hier gut aufgehoben."_

Ich nicke und fange an zu erzählen.

Ich merke, dass es schwierig ist, gleichzeitig seinen Geist zu verschleißen und Lügen zu erzählen. Aber ich schaffe es. Mein Meister wäre stolz auf mich.

Ich erzähle alles, was mir der dunkle Lord aufgetragen hat, zu erzählen.  
Und – ich kann es kaum glauben – der alte Kauz glaubt mir.

* * *

**Ich habe keine Ahnung, wann ich wieder was hochlade, aber immerhin gehört der 6. Band jetzt zur Handlung hinzu.**

**Falls jemand ihn nicht gelesen haben sollte...sry! Aber ich wollte sowieso in die selbe Richtung gehen, da muss ich das doch nicht alles nochmal schreiben...**

**Ansonsten freue ich mich natürlich über ein review! **


	23. Wie geht es weiter?

**hmmm...meine Kapitel werden immer kürzer...naja, dieses hier gibt Einblick in die jetztige Situation nach dem 6. Band.**

**Danke an meine reviewer! Ich glaub, ohne euch hätte ich die Story schon aufgegeben!**

* * *

Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, unseren Sieg zu feiern.  
Natürlich lebt Potter immer noch – aber wenigstens ist Dumbledore nicht mehr im Weg.

Ich bin ja mal gespannt, wie sich die Schule um McGonagall entwickeln wird – schlimmer als jetzt kann es sowieso nicht kommen.  
Aber eigentlich kümmert es mich ja auch nicht. Ich bin endlich von dieser Schule weg.  
Nie wieder werde ich mich mit Schlammblütern abgeben müssen – und mit Tölpeln wie Longbottom oder falschen Slytherins wie Zabini und Snape.

Ja, Snape – wo der wirkliche Snape ist, weiß ich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht, ich kann es nur ahnen, aber wenn es mich interessieren sollte, hätte mein Meister mir Bescheid gegeben.

Er war übrigens hoch zufrieden mit mir – auch wenn ich den alten Kauz letztendlich doch nicht umgebracht habe.

Für die nächste Zeit habe ich etwas Ruhe.  
Unser Lord hat mir gesagt, ich solle mich bereithalten. Wofür, das hat er nicht erwähnt.

Ich denke, ich werde mir ein Zimmer in London nehmen. Abseits von allem. Ich brauche Ruhe.

Das letzte Schuljahr hat mich mehr Nerven gekostet, als ich angenommen hatte.  
Aber ich bin zufrieden mit mir, der Lord ist zufrieden mit mir. Das ist es, was zählt. Was für mich wichtiger ist, als alles.

Ich habe nach meiner Rückkehr in die Schule mich zurückgezogen.

Von Zabini, von Snape, von allem, auch von Hermine und Clarisse.

Letzteres ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, aber ich sehe ein, dass es gut war.

Clarisse hätte nie meinen Weg gehen können, also hätte sie sterben müssen. Ihre einzige Chance ist McGonagall und wehe der, sie lässt zu, dass ihr etwas zustößt!  
Claire ist immer noch mein wunder Punkt – das weiß ich. Ich versuche ständig dagegen anzukämpfen, aber vergebens.

Und Hermine?

Ich habe mit ihr kurz nach meiner Rückkehr gesprochen.Habe versucht, so zu tun, als wäre ich immer noch der gute Malfoy.

Wir haben uns nie in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt. Potter und das Wiesel hätten ihr von einer Beziehung zu mir abgeraten; vielleicht hätte sie auf sie gehört und ich hätte meinen Plan nicht vollenden können.

Kurz vor Vollendung, als ich sie nicht mehr brauchte, habe ich dann mit ihr Schluss gemacht.  
Es tat nicht weh.

"Natürlich tat es das, Malfoy! Red dir nichts ein! Das ganze Schuljahr tust du so, als ob du keine Gefühle hättest, aber das stimmt nicht – und das weißt du!"

Schnell verbanne ich meine innere Stimme wieder ganz nach hinten in meinen Kopf.

Selbst wenn sie Recht haben sollte: ich kann nicht mehr umkehren, ich bin viel zu weit gegangen, als dass ich noch etwas retten könnte.

Und ich will auch nicht mehr umkehren. Ich weiß, dass ich meine Kräfte dem dunklen Lord geben muss.  
Und ich will es.  
Ich will zu den Starken gehören, zu den Gewinnern.  
Ich will Macht, ich will Anerkennung, vom Lord, von anderen Todessern, von meinem Vater…und von mir selbst.  
Ich will, dass andere Angst vor mir haben, so wie ich sie vor meinem Vater hatte, wie ich sie immer noch habe.  
Ich will, dass andere mir gehorchen, dass sie mein Wort respektieren, ganz egal, was ihre eigene Meinung ist.  
Und all das kriege ich nur beim dunklen Lord, all das kriege ich nicht bei den Leuten, die um Dumbledore waren.

Also gibt es nur diesen Weg für mich.

Es ist meine Bestimmung und ich werde mich ihr nicht widersetzen. Das habe ich dieses Schuljahr bewiesen. Ich bin zu Recht einer der engsten Vertrauten des Meisters.

* * *

**So, dann sagt mir mal, ob ich hier völligen Mist verbrockt hab   
**


	24. Der Kreis schließt sich

**So, nach jahrelanger Pause mit ffs, bin ich mal wieder auf meine alten Texte gestoßen. Ich muss zu meiner Schande eingestehen, dass ich diese hier nie wirklich beendet hatte oder?  
Das tut mir wirklich Leid, aber vielleicht ließt es ja trotzdem noch jemand. Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ihr alle keine Ahnung mehr habt, um was es überhaupt geht…  
Nunja, ich wollte sie dennoch nicht unbeendet lassen, von daher jetzt das letzte Kapitel. Ich entschuldige mich noch einmal dafür, dass ich einfach so abgebrochen hab mit der ff…ok, genug geredet, ich hoffe, es gibt noch irgendjemanden, der das hier lesen wird.**

* * *

Ich habe es getan. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass es soweit kommen würde.  
Mir war klar, dass ich töten würde. Alle. Jeden. Aber nicht sie.

Ich habe mir jahrelang etwas vorgemacht. Habe gedacht, ich könne meine Gefühle kontrollieren, könne mich dagegen wehren, sie zu lieben. Dass es mir nichts ausmachen würde, sie tot zu sehen.

Aber es geht nicht. Es ging nicht.

Und er hat sie bemerkt, meine Gefühle. Er. Dem ich zu gehorchen habe. Dem ich gehorcht habe. Der beschlossen hatte, dass sie zu mächtig ist. Zu mächtig war, um zu leben.Und ich musste es tun. Ihm gehorchen. Natürlich.  
Wie konnte ich nur?  
Ich musste sie besiegen. Und ich habe sie besiegt. Ich war stärker als sie. Nur kann ich mich darüber nicht freuen.

Wir haben uns lange Zeit nicht gesehen. Wie auch. Wir kämpften für verschiedene Seiten.  
Sie vergaß mich wohl. Führte eine glückliche Beziehung. Ausgerechnet mit meinem besten Freund.  
Aber dafür muss auch er auch büßen. Er leidet unter ihrem Tod wohl genauso wie ich. Das geschieht ihm Recht! Ich verspüre kein Mitleid ihm gegenüber. Nur Hass. Wieso konnte er sie haben? Wieso war ihm vergönnt, was ich niemals haben konnte?

Ich muss zurückdenken. An den Tag, an dem mein Vater mich abholte zur Ausbildung. Der Tag, der mein Leben veränderte.  
Ich ging wegen Claire. Was hätte ich tun sollen?  
Aber es war wohl Illusion, dass der dunkle Lord mich in keinerlei Weise beeinflussen würde. Dass ich nach der Ausbildung noch so fühlen könnte, wie vorher. Alles Illusion: ich konnte nichts fühlen. Zumindest anfangs.  
Meine Gefühle sind zwar langsam zurückgekommen. Leider aber zu langsam. Claire ist mittlerweile auch erwachsen. Braucht mich nicht mehr. Was sie mir auch deutlich gesagt hat. Ich habe auch mit ihr seit Jahren nicht mehr geredet. Sie hat unseren Kontakt abgebrochen, als sie erfuhr, dass ich Todesser bin. Obwohl ich alles für sie getan habe. Ich habe auch diese Ausbildung nicht für mich gemacht. Ich habe sie gemacht, um Claire zu retten!  
Aber vielleicht wird sie das erkennen. Doch dann wird es zu spät sein. Sie wird an meinem Grab stehen und weinen.

Mir kommen die Tränen bei dem Gedanken.  
Aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich muss es tun. Zu viele sind durch meine Hände gestorben. Würden es weiter tun. Sie ist durch meine Hand gestorben. Sie ist tot.

Ich kann von meinem Plan nicht ab. Es gibt nichts, was mich am Leben hielte. Nicht einmal Claire.  
Und Hermine? Im Tod werden wir wieder vereint sein.

Ich hole tief Luft, greife nach dem Trank, den ich gebraut habe. Der eigentlich für meinen nächsten Auftrag, das Wiesel, bestimmt war. Meine Hand zittert ein wenig. Ich gebe mir einen Ruck, schließe die Augen, nehme einen Schluck. Hermines Bild taucht vor meinen Augen auf. Sie lacht.

Dann wird es schwarz.

**Ende**


End file.
